Black Butler Destiny
by trueSailorearth
Summary: Sequel to Black Butler Twisted: Luucy Rosenerro is now head of her family. With the tides and turns of being a Countess she will re-join Ciel phantomhive as he re-lives his life. But as she struggles to help him, she'll have to first face her troubles. Will Luy find that power and the truth are somtimes best left untouched?
1. Preview

**Hello readers!**

**I am so thrilled to be back to writing on this storyline again. For those of you who read Black Butler Twisted-thank you for coming to continue the story with me. As for those who are just reading-I suggest you read the first 'season' of this story. Other wise you might get a bit lost.**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

A storm rages over head. The trees shake as a menacing wind blows across the land. I wear a long tan coat and a black top hat to conceal my identity.

"So this is the place?" I ask Sebastian, looking all around the outside of the large manor.

"Yes." He replies to me. "Be on your toes, we're not dealing with just another butler."

"Indeed." I say, "We're dealing with your kind."

Lucy's POV

I drag my pen across the paper in front of me. _I can't even pay attention today_, I think to myself. Right now I'm supposed to be learning about Shakespearian literature (Jasper filling in as my private tutor) but all I can think about is Ciel. Is he all right now? Does he truly not remember anything that's happened since he originally contracted with Sebastian?

"Milady," Jasper says, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I reply, "Just a bit hungry." I say that as a cover.

"Then shall I prepare lunch?" Jasper asks.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He bows, then exit's the room. I leave the library room and go out in the back garden. As I set eye on my berry garden, I remember Finny. He was one of Ciel's servants.

I stroll out further into my back garden. I sit on the edge of my white marble water fountain. A white rose floats towards me in the water-I pick it up. The rose reminds me of the one Ciel had in his pocket when we were going to the demon island…when he was supposed to lose his soul.

Lucy's POV

I watch Ciel as he announces the opening and construction of new dams. Apparently, his family has been in charge of this sort of maintenance for quite some time. _I'm glad I'm officially a family head now, _I think to myself, _this way I'm able to attend these sort of events. _Looking a bit past Ciel I see Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard (Sebastian is standing beside Ciel). As Ciel finishes speaking, I walk off to look at all the little shops. I look at a jewelry shop (just to see what my competition sells) when I hear the crying of a young girl. _I know that voice. _I turn around to see Lizzy crying, Ciel standing next to her, looking flustered.

"What's going on there?" I ask aloud. I decide to just ignore the commotion-probably some misunderstanding. I go into a dress shop and look for a new gown. As I shop I hear some men and women gossiping.

"I heard the Rosenerro family head is here." A man says.

"Yes I heard that as well." A women responds. "I also hear that it's a young girl-no older than the Earl Phantomhive."

"That's astounding." Another women says. "I don't even think the companies under that family have been active for at least five years." I walk up to them and say,

"Indeed. You are right." They all jump a bit. As they turn to face me I say, "Hello, I am the head of the Rosenerro family-Lucy Celia Rosenerro."

"A pleasure to meet you." They all say. The first women curtseys and says to me,

"If I may be so bold-I have a son. He's around your age. It would be an honor if you would take time to meet him."

"I shall consider it." I say smiling. She gives me her name-the other women and man do the same. _I forgot that I need a fiancée. _I think to myself as I walk away from the group. _What a bother._

Lucy's POV

I look out the carriage window-no where near happy. The stormy, grey sky outside suits this dreadful occasion perfectly.

"Of all the Manors and all the Earls in England," I grumble quietly to myself, "It had to be this one."


	2. Just a Normal Day

Lucy's POV

"Good morning, Milady." Jasper says waking me up. He opens my violet silk curtains to let in warm sunlight. I sit up yawning and stretching.

"What is my schedule for today?" I ask my butler.

"At noon you have your violin lesson with Miss Hoover. Then at two you have a fencing lesson with Ms. Arnold."

"Are we not seeking a governess for me yet?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid not. It was a challenge just to get your other teachers. A governess won't come until your fully emerged into society with the other Earls."

"Then we'll have a ball." I say. "It will be in two days-on Friday from six thirty to nine thirty."

"Yes milady." Jasper says. "Whom would you like me to invite?"

"I'll make the list and give it to you before my violin lesson." Jasper bows then says,

"Thank you. I shall leave to prepare lunch now." Once Jasper's out of the room, I go to my wardrobe to dress for the day. I put on a full length navy blue velvet dress that is dressed in light blue ribbons. I put on heels that math the dress' color with ribbon that lace up my leg(matching the ribbon of the dress). I straighten my hair then curl the ends. I put my hair up in a ponytail with a matching piece of blue ribbon, then head to the dining hall for breakfast.

I sit down at the table just in time. Jasper bring out my breakfast.

"This morning's menu is crepes dressed in fresh blueberry sauce, chocolate éclairs, and Darjeeling tea." Jasper says.

"Thank you." I say to him. As I begin to eat my meal, he hands me a letter.

"Its an order from the Queen." he tells me. I nod understanding-he exit's the room.

As I finish both my courses, I open the letter.

_Dear Ms. Rosenerro,_

_I am sorry to bother you, but I have a special task for you. It isn't underworld involed what so ever. It would seem my old wedding ring is chipping. It would be much appreciated if you could come to my palace and fix it up._

_Signed,_

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Victoria_

I let out a small sigh and set the letter down. As I take a sip of my tea I think to myself, _I wonder how the Queen is still alive. It's almost as if she never had become a little girl and died because of Ashe. _I cringe a bit at the memory of that horrid battle. Staring out a window that leads into my back garden, I think of Ciel. Sebastian and I set up a telepathic connection the night Ciel's soul was taken. Sebastian didn't tell me who it was that took his soul, but I don't really care all that much. All I care about is being able to tear the bastard apart limb from limb.

On that night, however, Sebastian and I also made a deal. He promised to set up a new contract with Ciel. This would work because Ciel wouldn't remember anything from the time when he first contracted with Sebastian to when he lost his soul. In return, I promised to develop and strengthen my demon and angel powers. I also promised to assist in retrieving Ciel's soul. I think back on the training I did. I spent several weeks on the demon island, refining my demon-like abilities. Then I trained in this beautiful meadow that seemed to always be lit by a full moon(I still have no idea how I found the meadow). With every step I take, I can feel how much stronger I am now.

"It's all for him." I say aloud to my self. Then I put my head on the table as I remind myself, "But he won't remember me." I let out a large sigh, then leave the dining hall and head for my study. Sitting at my desk I pull out a paper and pen. I think over all the nobles in London that I know of. I begin by inviting everyone who was acquainted with my late parents. Then I add the names of everyone I met from my time with Ciel to the current date. Finally, I add Ciel's name to the list. I ring a bell-alerting jasper to come meet me. He arrives in my study-I hand him the list.

"Here's the name of everyone I want to attend my ball." I say to Jasper. He looks over it then says to me,

"Milady, my I make a suggestion?" He asks me.

"Go ahead." I say.

"How about inviting the Queen's spider?"

"Who's that?"

"It's the nickname for the Earl Trancy. He works in the criminal underworld just as you and the Guard Dog do. I believe he is the same age you are."

"How do you know this much about him?"

"Well, I did get a tad board when you were away. So I did a little research, and came across information in him."

"Ok, go ahead and invite him as well." I say excusing Jasper from the room.

After finishing my Violin lesson and my fencing lesson I remember something. I find jasper in the library room and ask him,

"Can you add another name to the invite list?"

"Sure." He says, "Who else are you inviting?"

"Lady Elizabeth Midford." I say.

"I'll take care of it, Milady." Jasper assures me, smiling. I exit the room. As I walk down the corridor, I look out the windows that run along its side. I gaze at the blood red sunset. I walk over to a window-just to stare at the sunset. It makes me think of all the years I isolated myself in this manor. It makes me think of the murder of my parents and servants-how much I'd love to tear the culprit apart piece by piece. Then, I think about how Ciel must have felt the exact same way. His hatred was strong enough for him to summon and contract with a demon. I still don't know everything about Ciel's past-or that of his manor. But I do want to learn-I want to learn everything, so I can lend more support to Ciel.

The sun finally sets, and I head to my room. I open my wardrobe. I push on the back of it, triggering the secret compartment I set up. It flies open, and I reach my hand in it. I pull out the one object that means more than my family ring (which I now wear on the outside of my gloves). I pull out Ciel's eye patch. I clutch it in my hands, close my eyes, and let all my memories of him drift in my mind like an ocean.


	3. A Vision? A Nightmare?

Lucy's POV

I look through all the dresses in the tailor room. I scan all of the dozens of racks for a dress suitable for tonight. Tonight in my Manor I am hosting a ball-in honor of my becoming of the head of my family. I pick out a white, full length dress that is draped in fine gold silk. The top is studded with white diamonds. The sleeves are full length, and at the end is the same gold silk. I wear it with golden gloves and white heels. I put my hair in loose curls. Then as a finishing touch I put on my family's jeweled tiara(there's also a crown). It has every gem known to man somewhere on it.

I head to the kitchen to check on the food for the party. I decided on hiring a catering company-just for the occasion. Seeing that everything is in order there, I head to the ballroom to check on the decor. I enter to see the room already dressed. Jasper decided to do all the décor for the entire manor himself(that is, only the rooms being used-my manor has five floors). I go to my room-to wait for the Ball to start.

I stand by my front entrance, greeting guests as they arrive. Jasper stands across the way fro me-crossing people's names off the invite list as they arrive. Then after about fifteen minutes of greeting guests Jasper comes over to me and says,

"Milady, all the guests have arrived except for Lady Elizabeth and the Earl Trancy." Just as he says that, a carriage pulls up. Coming to the door I see Lizzy. I walk outside to greet her.

"Hello Lizzy," I say to her with a smile, "Thank you so much for coming this evening."

"No problem Lucy." She says, a little less cheerful than normal. Knowing why she's upset I say quietly to her,

"He'll be fine in no time." She nods, then follows me inside. Lucky for her, I was able to have her avoid wearing all black by stating that Ciel's simply in a temporary coma. Since he's not dead (according to my word) Lizzy's still allowed to wear colors. I see her hand maiden, Paula come in shortly after us. I say hello to her, then leave the two and go up some stairs to look down at the ballroom. "Welcome everybody." I say, grabbing the attention of everyone in the ballroom. "Thank-you for attending my ball on this lovely evening. Please enjoy yourself tonight as you dance the night away to your pleasure." Smiling at everyone, I walk back down to the floor. I grab a glass of wine from one of the catering tables I have set up. As I finish my glass, the Earl Parsley(an old friend of my father) and his wife come toward me.

"Hello there, Lady Lucy." Earl Parsley says to me. "Congratulations on obtaining your rank as head of the Rosenerro family."

"May you triumph in your run of business." His wife says to me.

"If you ever need help with your imports and exports, just let me know." Earl Parsley says to me in a friendly tone.

"I shall let you know when I'm in need of assistance." I say back to him-just as friendly.

"Lady Lucy," His wife says, "We have a son that's about your age. He's very kind. If your ever looking for a companion-just let us know."

"Y-yes, I'll keep him in mind." I say. That is the one down side to being a Noble-the expectation to take a fiancée at a young age.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. About another three couples tried to introduce me to their sons. Of course I was polite to them all. Other than that, I sat and talked with Lizzy-we're actually pretty good friends now. She told me about her and Ciel when they were younger. I told her about my childhood and what happened to my parents. Then after we made each-other sad, we danced alone-then weirdly with each other. I noticed that when Jasper wasn't tending to guests he was talking-or possibly flirting-with Paula. I invite Lizzy to stay the night-but she says to me that she has to get home.

After the last guest leaves, I wash up then retire to my room. As Jasper closes my drapes he says to me,

"Milady, we should probably get you a hand maiden. That way I don't have to worry for you when you leave the house."

"I'll think about it." I say, yawning. Jasper puts out the candles in my room and says as he leaves my room,

"Good night Milady. Have pleasant dreams." I close my eyes and drift into sleep.

*****Dream Sequence*****

I walk down a pitch black corridor. The air feels like it's possessed my Jack Frost. All of the sudden a hand grabs me. Out of defensive reflex I grab the hand, spin the body around to face the front of me, and twist the arm that's in my grasp around the figure's back.

"My, you have indeed gotten stronger." A familiar voice says. "This hurts a lot more than when I let you hit me your first day at the Manor."

"Sebastian?" I say, letting go of the figure.

"Yes, it is me." He replies simply.

"I thought I was asleep." I say, "This feels too realistic for a nightmare."

"This is more so a vision than a-nightmare." He says(saying the last part as if I offended him).

"Either way-why are you here?" I ask.

"I've come to tell you that tomorrow night is the night." He says-a hint of darkness to his words.

"You mean-"

"Yes." Sebastian replies-reading my thoughts. _That's right_, I think to myself, _we set up a telepathic connection. I'm no longer safe-_

_Inside your mind_. Sebastian replies telepathically.

Then I can read your thoughts too! I think to him.

_Receiving my thoughts is easy-reading them is another matter_. He sends back. I pout at his response. _I shall contact you tomorrow when and where to meet me._

I bolt out up out of bed. I get out of bed and open up my curtains-it's dawn. I sit on my bed and blow a strand of hair out of my face.

"This is going to be a long day." I say aloud to myself. I get dressed in a yellow gown that comes a little past my knees. It is dressed with aqua colored ribbon and has a design of light blue and yellow gems on the torso. I out on writs length white velvet gloves and out on tan, slightly heeled lace-up boots( they go just under my knee). I leave my hair as it is-wavy. Then I put on a little cocker(just spare ribbon from the dress). Then I put a little yellow stone on the chocker. Finally, I put my hair in a ponytail.

Walking downstairs for breakfast I say to myself,

"This may be the beginning of the day, but the main event has yet to start."


	4. New Moon Drop

Lucy's POV

I take off my yellow dress and put on a slim, black dress that comes a bit past my knees. I also put on black, button up, knee-length boots. I put all my hair up in a bun then put on a large hat-one that covers my face. Finally I put on a black trench coat, then head out of my Manor. Just before leaving I say to Jasper that I'm going to out to check on one of our old factories on the other side of town.

I walk on foot all the way into town. I stop at a little park on the outskirts of London. I see Sebastian dressed in a tan trench coat and a top hat that covers his face. I walk up to him and say,

"It's me-I'm ready."

"You know what you're getting into, correct?" Sebastian asks me.

"Yes." I reply. "I am not to say your name as you are not to say mine. I shall keep quiet unless it is absolutely necessary to speak up. And I shall not stray away from you once inside the Manor."

"Very good." Sebastian says. As we head off, it begins to rain. "This will work well." He says.

"Indeed." I agree. As we walk I notice that Sebastian's carrying a large, red suit case. I bit my lip-trying hard not to think about what's inside(as if I don't already know).

Finally, we come in front of a large, desolate Manor. Sebastian nods to me-motioning that we're at our destination(and to now keep quiet).

_Be on your toes_. He says mentally.

_I know. _I respond. _We are dealing with your kind, after all._

Sebastian knocks with a knocker on the front door. A butler with black hair(a bit shorter that Sebastian's) and wearing glasses answers.

"What brings you to our door at this late hour?" The butler asks Sebastian. He gazes down at me-then puts his attention back to Sebastian.

"I'm afraid we've been caught in this wicked storm." Sebastian says. "I was hoping we could trouble you for lodgings tonight." As the butler continues to stare at Sebastian, a boy (probably my age) with blonde hair and blue eyes comes around from behind him. The boy is wearing a green vest, a white-long sleeved under shirt, an open purple coat, the shortest shorts I've ever seen, brown heeled boots with purple lace, and a big black bow-tie.

"Look at you!" He says to Sebastian, "Your so filthy-you looked just like a drowned rat!" He puts his hands on Sebastian's arms, goes on his toes and says a bit quieter to Sebastian, "But still," He sniffs him than continues, "You do smell rather nice. So what's you name, hm?" Sebastian says nothing. The boy leaves Sebastian then comes over by me. "And you not very talkative, are you?" When he tries to mess with my hat I lower my head. "A shy one." He says. The boy looks at his butler and says,

"These two will be staying with us. Understood, Claude?" I notice that the butler doesn't seem all that thrilled with the boy's orders.

Sebastian and I are treated to dinner. The boy makes a point of sitting between Sebastian and me. As the butler serves us the last course, the boy picks up a plate of bread and says to Sebastian,

"Try this one. Claude's cooking is simply delicious."

"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice." Sebastian says. "However, please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate." I look over at the plate of his main course. But I do so that no one can tell that I'm looking over. "I assume it would have been too great an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth." Sebastian continues. In thought, I chuckle. _Sebastian is still Sebastian_, I think to myself, _even when he doesn't have an active master._

_Indeed_, Sebastian says mentally to me. _A butler should always be careful and exact when it comes to presentation._

"My apologies sir, I'll clear this." The butler says. As he takes the dish the butler continues, "I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me." Sebastian replies.

After finishing dinner, Sebastian and I are given rooms. Since they obviously can't tell that I'm a girl-Sebastian and I are put in the same room. The room has chocolate colored walls and gold accents. The carpet is a lovely red color. There is a grand fireplace, and many elegant paintings. There are two very large beds.

I sit on one bed and Sebastian sits on the other. A knock sounds at the door. Looking over I see a maid enter. She has long silver hair and a blue eyes (although one of her eyes is wrapped in a bandage).

"Some hot water for you." She says to us. She puts a pitcher of fresh water down on a little side table by Sebastian.

"Might I ask why you wear a bandage over your eye?" He questions the maid. Looking down at the ground she replies,

"It's nothing."

"I'm impressed that you can still work." Sebastian says to her.

"Hannah," The boy says, entering our room. At the sound of the boy's voice, the maid straightens up. I can see her shaking. "What are you doing in here?" He asks her. "Tell me."

"I came to change the water." The maid says. The boy walks closer to her as she speaks.

"Oh." The boy says. "Or perhaps you were seeking pity by wearing that silly bandage and acting pathetic for our guests." He slaps the jug of old water the maid had picked up out her hands. It falls and shatters onto the floor. The boy grabs the maid by her neck and yells, "Get out of here now, you stupid tart!" He pushes the maid to the floor and kicks her. She stands up, gives a small bow, then hurries out of the room. I bit my lip and think,

_What a wretched brat. _Then I clam myself down and take a mental note. _The maid is Hannah and the Butler is Claude. I still don't know that boy's name._ I look up to see the boy talking with Sebastian. _So that's why he's not intruding on my thoughts. _I look over at the two and begin to listen in on their conversation.

"…this mansion is so dull." The boy says, running a hand over the case.

"Dull?" Sebastian says. I see that small, devilish smile of his creep up on Sebastian's face. "But I've been told something interesting lies under this mansion."

_Pfft_, I think, _yeah he was told. I wonder what he's planning?_

"Yes, like what?" The boy asks, almost excitedly.

"We can strike a bargain." Sebastian says. "Show it to me, and I'll show you what's in this trunk." The boy laughs and puts his face down at the trunk. I see the smile on Sebastian's face turn into a disgusted frown. I feel the same way right now, though.

I follow the two as the boy leads Sebastian(who's carrying the trunk) to the cellar under the mansion.

_The cellar door is in the kitchen. _I take another mental note.

"Just follow me." The boy says as he leads us down the stairs into the cellar. Sebastian has to hunch over just to be able to fit.

We walk down a row of shelves filled entirely with tea.

"There." Sebastian says, stopping us. "That's it." Looking at where he's pointing, I see a box of tea that almost appears to be glowing. The name of the tea is 'New Moon Drop.' The boy picks up the box of tea and says,

"What this, it's just tea."

"It's New Moon Drop." Sebastian says. "People say that tea leaves plucked at the full moon give off a clear, sweet smell. These are the opposite, however. Being plucked at the new moon-their indistinct aroma can bring a mind of total bottomless darkness." I stop listening to Sebastian as I feel a new presence enter the room. Tuning into the presence I identify it as the butler Claude's. But his presence isn't the same as a humans.

_Demon. _I think in my mind. Sebastian doesn't take note of my thoughts. _The damn idiot is too busy gawking over the tea! Or…at least…what's really in the tea box. _A shiver goes down my spine. I snap out of thought as I hear the butler Claude say from behind us,

"That's right. First you'll hand over that trunk." As Sebastian turns around the butler Claude throws golden knifes at us. Me being aware of his presence before hand, I jump out of the way. However, since Sebastian was so 'preoccupied,' the knifes get to him. They tear off his hat and push back the top of his coat. "Sebastian Michaelis." Claude says as Sebastian takes a few steps back. Keeping as low as I can, I run up to the butler and swing my left leg around. It hits Claude's feet, causing him to stumble a bit-but not fall over. As he straightens up, he throws another round of golden knifes and forks at Sebastian. Sebastian takes off his coat and uses it as a shield. All the utensils stick right in to it. As the coat falls to the floor I see Sebastian running my way with the tea box and the trunk. I dart out of the cellar first.

"He's getting away." I hear the boy yell. "Catch him Claude. Don't kill him, I want him alive. And unmask his friend." Sebastian burst through the door, shortly followed by Claude. The boy yells, "Catch them, Claude!" Again. Sebastian slides on the floor against a food cart as Claude throws knifes into him. I manage to catch two of the knifes and throw them back at Claude. Not taking the risk of being unmasked, I summon some of my feathers and throw those at him too. I pull the knifes out of Sebastian. Right before I pull the last one out Claude straightens up and says,

"Do you really value that trunk over you own lives? Pity." He throws plates at us. We dodge them with time to spare. But as we run across the kitchen, the trunk slips open. Sebastian falls to the floor trying to keep it closed. I stare, motionless, for the precious cargo being hid in the case is now viewable. Everyone in the room sees Ciel, tucked into a feeble position within the large case.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The boy says coming up to stand by Claude. "Finally I have you-your mine!"

"Not in this life time." I say, distorting my voice. I pull the last knife out of Sebastian. I throw that, and the others I took out, at the boy. Claude catches them-as I thought he would.

"Yes I would never let the likes of you touch him." Sebastian says.

"Someone as vulgar as yourself isn't worthy to come anywhere near this trunk nor will you ever be." Sebastian and I say this at the same time.

"Your mere touch would defile my young master." Sebastian continues.

"What?" The boy protests. Sebastian closes the case, then hops on a food cart and rides it out of the room. I run after him.

"You put your feet on something that's meant to carry food." Claude says chasing after us. "What kind of a butler are you?"

"What kind of butler am I?" Sebastian says back. "Well I'm simply-no." He puts a finger to his mouth than continues, "It's not quite time for that yet." As we reach the front room again, Sebastian rides the cart down the stairway railing. Claude slides down the one opposite of Sebastian on his feet. I jump off the top railing and jump onto the chandelier.

"You flee instead of fight." Claude says to Sebastian. As Sebastian hits the bottom of the railing, he hops off the cart and jumps up next to me on the railing. Claude ends up waiting on the floor, looking up at us.

"I believe I recall your ways." Sebastian says to Claude. "Turning day into night, sugar into salt, navy into golden. It seems I will have to turn golden, into black." Sebastian cuts the chandelier and we both hop off. I gust a wind through the manor, eliminating even the tiniest flame of light. I hear the boy scream as the room is filled with a pitch black darkness. In the confusion, Sebastian and I crash out a window. We jump from dead tree top to dead tree top. Once we get well away from the manor. I take off my coat and hat. I summon a blue flame-which burns them so not even a single ash is left.

Now about three quarters of the way back to London, Sebastian and I stop in a beautiful meadow of flowers. I sit by the case as Sebastian opens it. He takes Ciel out and sits him up on the field.

"Young Master." Sebastian says, patting Ciel's head. Opening the tea box, Sebastian takes out Ciel's family ring. Looking at the gem, I can see Ciel's soul. Sebastian places the ring on Ciel's left thumb. The ring lets off a glow. "And now, Master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian says. But nothing happens. A look of surprise spreads across the demon's face.

"You can't just put the ring on him and expect his soul to jump right back in it's body." I say. "You have to bind his soul back with his body." I take Ciel's left hand. "Otherwise if the ring fell off, the soul would either a, go with it or b, go into the air and vanish." I close my eyes and summon all my energy. I focus my thoughts to the pattern of the soul trapped within the blue gem. A warmth fills my hands. Opening my eyes, I look at Ciel's face. I put a hand on his lower jaw and slightly open his mouth. I put my right hand over Ciel's heart and keep his mouth open with my left. I put my lips over his-literally breathing Ciel's soul back into his body. I move away from his face and close his mouth. Once I feel his heart keep a steady pulse, I put my hands on the side of his head. Tuning in to Ciel's thoughts I search to make sure he's truly complete. I step back, the blushing on my cheeks from the embarrassment of the soul binding is now lost. I feel my face grow pale.

"He has no memory." I say aloud.

"What?" Sebastian questions me.

"Ciel doesn't remember anything from when you two first contracted to when he lost his soul on that demon's island." I look down and say, "Your still there, as is everybody else-even the servants. But…I'm not anywhere in there." I stop myself from crying as I conclude, "When Ciel awakens, he won't remember ever meeting me." I reach into a small pocket on the skirt of the dress I'm wearing and pull out Ciel's eye patch. I put it over his right eye and walk away. "Until we meet again, Phantomhive." I say as I disappear in the direction of the rising sun.


	5. The Illusive White Stag part 1

Lucy's POV

I drag my pen across the paper in front of me. _I can't even pay attention today_, I think to myself. Right now I'm supposed to be learning about Shakespearian literature (Jasper filling in as my private tutor) but all I can think about is Ciel. Is he all right now? Will we get to become close acquaintances again like we were before?

"Milady," Jasper says, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I reply, "Just a bit hungry." I say that as a cover.

"Then shall I prepare lunch?" Jasper asks.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He bows, then exit's the room. I leave the library room and go out in the back garden. As I set eye on my berry garden, I remember Finny. He was one of Ciel's servants.

I stroll out further into my back garden. I sit on the edge of my white marble water fountain. A white rose floats towards me in the water-I pick it up. The rose reminds me of the one Ciel had in his pocket when we were going to the demon island…when he was supposed to lose his soul. I let out a sigh and set the rose on the edge of the fountain. Looking up at the blue sky that's filled with white puffy clouds I say,

"How could everything look so peaceful and happy here?" I sit down in a soft patch of grass then, looking up at the sky, say, "Mother, father, I miss you. I never realized how lonely it was in this huge manor with just me and Jasper, until now. I know I should try to find a fiancée, but I just can't bring myself to do it. But I also know that I can never be with the one I love. So for his sake, and that of my new friend, I will forget about my love. I shall simply be a useful tool. I will lend a shoulder if he is weary. But no longer, will I hold love for him in my heart." I wipe a small tear from the corner of my eye then head back inside.

As I walk down the hall where a portrait of every head of the family and his wife are hung. I stop at the last portrait-it's of my mother and father. But unlike all the other portraits, in this one there is a third person. In the portrait I see my mother carrying me-a little baby.

"They will always be my parents." I say softly. I stroll further down the hall then into what is now my office room. I see a letter on my desk. Sitting in the chair that my father once worked from, I open the letter.

I set it down after reading it. It's an invite to the opening of a new water gate-being held by the Earl Phantomhive. _So I have places to be tomorrow, _I think to myself.

The Next Day

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Milady?" Jasper asks me as he drops me at the site where the water gate opening is being held.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say to my butler. "Plus, there's a lot of things I need you to get. By the time you finish I should be set to go back." With my last word, he rides off toward town. I walk over to where a large crowd has gathered. Once at the front, I see Ciel standing up on the new water gate. Everyone claps as he cuts the ribbon, officially opening it. As the crowd breaks up, I spot Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard. I walk up behind them and say in a weird voice, "You servants there, I require a drink." When they turn around I smile and laugh.

"Lady Lucy!" They all exclaim.

"Hello Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard. Sorry for starting you. I wanted to get your attention-in a humorous way." We all shake hands and hug-even Bard gives me a small hug.

"How have you been?" Mey-Rin asks me.

"I've been well. But I've also been board." I admit.

"Things at the manor have been a bit boring with out you." Bard says.

"Yes." I agree. "And I'm terribly sorry that you all couldn't make it to my ball." I say. "But at least Ciel is okay now."

"It was such a relief when the Young Master came back, yes it was." Mey-Rin says. I hear Sebastian call them all over.

"Sorry, Lucy." Finny says. "It looks like we have to head off."

"It's fine." I say. "I'll see all of you later." I wave good-bye to them as they head off. Walking off in the direction of all the little shops that have been set up, I run into Lizzy.

"Lucy, you came!" She exclaims. "So glad you did."

"I wouldn't miss it." I say to her.

"I insisted to Ciel that you be invited." Lizzy tells me.

"That was very kind of you, Lizzy. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Hey, Ciel's taking me to find the legendary White Stag. Do you want to come along with us?" Lizzy asks me.

"Sure, I'd love to." I say. Squealing excitedly, Lizzy drags me to the dress shop tent.

While Lizzy frets over not being able to choose just one dress, I quietly look through the selections. I choose a dark red, thigh length dress that has a wide brown belt around the waist. The sleeves are full length. Lizzy gets a similar dress, except hers is blue where mine is red-she also picks out a matching hat. After we get on our dresses she meets up with Ciel and together they walk up to a boat. A large crowd of the guests gathers and claps for them. After the excitement dives down a bit I walk onto the same row boat as Ciel and Lizzy. Then Sebastian comes to row our boat and Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard take their own boat.

Ciel sits on one end of the boat (where Sebastian is rowing [there is a comfy seat]) and Lizzy and I are at the other. She's looking through a pair of binoculars-searching for the White Stag. I'm just sitting down and enjoying the ride.

"Over there, I saw something!" She exclaims, pointing to the left. Looking at where Lizzy is pointing I say,

"I don't see anything."

"Drat, I was sure the stag was somewhere in this direction." She says.

"Well we just-" I begin, but stop as Bard pops up out of the lake holding a couple of swans by their necks.

"I found the stag!" He yells. Mey-Rin runs along the shore to the left holding several rabbits.

"Look I got him!" She exclaims. Then on the shore to the right Finny yells,

"Here we go!" Holding a white hoarse above his head.

"At least all the animals they found were white." I say, trying to be optimistic. "That's a start."

"Surely your joking." Ciel says, sighing. "Do those look like deer to you lot?" Lizzy just laughs.

We decide to take a lunch break further up the lake.

"The current odds," I hear a familiar voice yell from the opposite shore of where we are, "Its six to one that Lady Elizabeth will find what she seeks. Four to one the search will fail." I crane my head around to see Lao with a carriage. On the side of the carriage is a chalk board that's keeping tally of all the bets. And on the top of the carriage…is his girl friend or something-Ran Mao. She says something then a whole bunch of men run up to place bets. I rub the temples on the side of my head and say,

"What is that menace doing here?"

"Yes what is he doing, idiot." Ciel says. Lizzy sighs and says,

"And I was so hoping that we'd find the stag by lunch time."

"If it wasn't hard to find it wouldn't be illusive, would it?" Ciel says to her.

"Yes, I suppose your right about that." Lizzy says back.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Ciel asks Lizzy and me. We look at each other then I say,

"Actually, we haven't known each other too long. Only a few months, actually."

"Yes, that's right." Lizzy backs me up. "We met when shopping."

_Don't help me. _I think to myself. Then she says,

"Lucy actually has a rather sad past."

"Really?" Ciel asks.

"About as sad as yours." She says to him.

"Well, we can save that chat for another time-it's too beautiful to talk of such depressing matters." I say.

"Yes-so what do we have on the menu today, Sebastian?" Lizzy asks the butler-changing subjects.

"We have a delightful picnic luncheon prepared." Sebastian says. "There will be a shrimp salad as well as a salmon pie. And Cheshire cheese sandwiches to round out the meal." When he opens one of the baskets I hear what sounds like the snorting of a pig.

"Say," Lizzy says, "Did anybody else hear a strange noise?"

_I did. _I say in my head. I can tell that Sebastian is mentally glaring at me.

"Sincere apologies," Sebastian says, "There seems to be an ever so slight mistake."

"What is it Sebastian? That's not like you." She says to him. When Sebastian opens a different basket, several pigeons fly out. He jumps up in the air, catches them, then stuffs the pigeons back in the basket. Ciel sighs and asks him,

"Honestly, what blasted game are you playing?"

"One moment more please, Milord." Sebastian says to Ciel, shaking the basket of pigeons. As soon as he is gone, I laugh.

"That's great, just marvelous!" I say. "He actually messed up on something!"

"You act as if you know Sebastian better." Ciel says. I stiffen a bit and say,

"No-not at all. He just seems like that kind of person." Just then Sebastian comes back with an entirely new meal.

"May I present fish and lobster soufflé. With roast pigeon in the style of the Pyrenees."

"It's so lovely!" Lizzy exclaims. "Wait, one moment though. Isn't this different than the menu you listed before?"

"I made some alterations to showcase the location's different ingredients, Milady." Sebastian says. Lizzy puts her hands together and says,

"It's so cute!" The crowd that's betting on the opposite shore cheers-I decide to tune out all none sense from over there. Eating my lunch I mentally say to Sebastian,

_Nice save._

_If I couldn't do this much than what kind of a butler would I be? _He messages back.


	6. The Illusive White Stag part 2

Lucy's POV

After lunch we all head back out onto the lake.

"The stag is nowhere to be found," Lizzy says, "How positively bothersome."

"Turn back?" Ciel asks.

"No not yet!" Lizzy yells.

"Alright." Ciel says. Looking back at Ciel, I see that he's laying down on the seat with a hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" I ask him.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Lizzy asks, looking back at him.

"No, everything is alright Ladies." He says. Lizzy turns back around with a determined look on her face.

_That's A lie,_ I think to myself, _something's bothering him_.

"A bit further," Lizzy says, "We'll find it." Looking up I see thick grey clouds covering the blue sky.

"It's going to rain soon." I say. Sebastian voices in agreement, so we dock the boat. Just as we get on shore it begins to rain heavily. Lizzy continues to walk down shore in the way we were originally heading in the boat.

"Elizabeth," Ciel calls to her as we all follow behind Lizzy, "Ypu really ought to wait." As he runs up beside her she says,

"I just saw it, over there in the woods." Ciel grabs her by the shoulders, turns her around to face him and says to Lizzy,

"Even the stag will seek shelter. Let's just go back."

"No," Lizzy says, shaking her head, "I'm going to find it Ciel."

"Aren't you being a bit unreasonable." Ciel says to her. "We can look for the stag whenever you like. Better yet we can hire people and offer a reward. But for now-"

"Do you know," Lizzy says, cutting Ciel off, "You're a complete-" She takes his hands off of her, turns around and yells, "A complete idiot!"

"That's truly what you think?" Ciel asks her, a bit stunned. I don't blame him for being surprised-I'm shocked as well. Although I also can't say that he didn't bring this upon himself.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Lizzy says, "You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling anyway." Running off she yells, "Never mind!"

"Elizabeth!" Ciel yells out to her.

"I'll go get her," I say to Ciel and Sebastian, "You two just stay here." I run in the direction where Lizzy ran off. I spot her by a docked boat. It looks like she's trying to get in it!

"Lizzy don't!" I yell, running up to her.

"I have to find it!" She yells.

"Lizzy," I say, making her ay attention to me, "Was it really necessary to yell at Ciel like that?"

"Well I-"

"You have to remember that he's only human-as are you and I. Humans make mistakes, it's how we are. Nobody's perfect." _Even tough I'm not human anymore, _I say in my head, _I know how they are_. "I'm not trying to be mean or harsh to you, Lizzy, but we really should go back. It's dangerous to be out in this weather. I'll always come back and find the stag with you. Because it seems Ciel is too oblivious to understand what you were trying to say. Then again, he's always been a bit oblivious, hasn't he?"

"I still have to try." She says, unraveling some of the rope. The boat shoot out into the lake-still connected to the shore. All of the sudden Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny run by.

"Help!" I yell to them. When they see Lizzy Bard yells,

"Finny, go find Sebastian and the Young Master."

"They're in that direction!" I yell, pointing in the direction where I left them standing. Looking to my left I see that the water gate by us is leaking.

"I'll be over there," I say to Mey-Rin and Bard, "Keep Lizzy safe." I run super speed to the water gate. As I kneel on top of it, I try to find a way to stop it from leaking. Before I know it, Sebastian is standing right next to me. "How are we going to stop it from breaking open?" I ask him.

"The only way we can prevent the water from flooding is to break open this gate and manually secure the water level." Sebastian says, taking off a glove and cracking his fingers. _Why do demons have black nails? _I wonder to myself. "Care to lend me a hand?" Sebastian asks me.

"Sure." I say, taking off one of my gloves(with my hand-not my teeth like Sebastian). We punch the flood gate, causing it to completely fall apart. I look over to see Lizzy and the boat gone.

_Go get them_, Sebastian says to me mentally, _The other and I will take care of the water_. I nod, then dive into the rushing water. I keep swimming until I see Lizzy and Ciel-both drowning. But it looks like Ciel grabbed a hold of Lizzy while they were falling under. I grab hold of both of them and drag the two back on shore. While the others block the water, I pump water out of both Lizzy and Ciel.

The sky begins to clear and Lizzy comes to. I tell her how I found Ciel holding onto her as I rescued them. After we get Lizzy a bit warmer, we all wait anxiously for Ciel to wake. As he opens his eyes, Sebastian says to Ciel,

"It's good to see your still with us, Milord." Lizzy says something crying, and hugs Ciel. As I walk away I hear Ciel yelling at Sebastian about letting the water free then Sebastian explaining how they had to naturally block the water.

I walk all the way back to where Jasper dropped me off. I see him waiting with the carriage. As he spots me Jasper runs up and puts a towel around me.

"Milady, I'm so sorry." He says, "I knew I should have stayed with you. Now your soaked to the bone."

"No need to worry," I say to him, "I had a fun day today."

"Either way we need to get you home. We don't want your asthma to act up." As we drive off in the carriage I think of all the relatives on my father's side of the family who have passed away due to asthma. It's the main reason that most if not all of my family is dead-except for me.

The next morning, I sit in my office, working. Jasper hand me the morning paper. Reading the front page, I see an article on Lizzy talking about the white stag. It says that in actuality the white stag is a ancient stone cut out on a hill side. Smiling I say to myself,

"I knew it."


	7. The Arson Case part 1

Lucy's POV

"This is madness." I say as I read the case file I've just received from the Queen. "What person, even a completely mad one, would find benefit from burning people alive?"

"Yes it is rather sickening." Jasper agrees. "And another person fell victim lat night?"

"Yes." I read the end of the letter the Queen sent me. Confused I say to my butler, "Jasper, read this last part of the Queen's letter."

"'We find these events most unsavory. Our course is quite clear-we shall again leave this to the Dog, Spider, and Rose.'" Jasper says, reading the letter. "It seems like her Majesty is saying that this has happened before."

"Yes, that's rather peculiar." I say. "But there's one more thing that I don't get. I'm the Rose, Ciel Phantomhive is the Dog, but who is the Spider?"

"I'm not sure-I don't recall ever hearing that name before." Jasper says.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." I say. "Prepare the horses, I wish to start investigating immediately."

"Yes, Milady." Jasper says.

I walk up to the crime scene to find only one Scotland yard officer investigating.

"Excuse me Sir." I say to the man.

"This isn't a place for little girls." He says to me.

"Not to be a pest-but it is for this little girl." I hold out my order from the Queen.

"Not another pest." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"Nice to meet you Sir. I am Lady Lucy Rosenerro-the Queen's Rose." I introduce myself.

"You mean to tell me you're the Head of the Rosenerro family?" He shakes my hand and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. You know, the Rosenerro's were the only Underworld involved family heads that Scotland Yard has ever gotten along with. I worked with your father once."

"Really," I say, "We'll it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You can call me Sir Author." He says.

"Ok, Sir Author, what have you uncovered so far?" I ask, kneeling down my the crime scene.

"Not much-" He begins to say, but is cut-off by an approaching voice.

"Having a little trouble are we, Sir Author?" I look over to see the Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Sir Author says in a irritated tone of voice. Ciel holds up his order from the Queen and says,

"Now let's hear about the investigation so far." As Ciel walks over I stand up.

"Hello there, Ciel." I say as he stands in front f Sir Author. He looks over at me and asks,

"Aren't you Elizabeth's friend that I met the other day?"

"yes, I am." I say. "But right now I'm working as the Queen's Rose."

"So your involved in the Criminal underworld as well." Ciel says.

"Yes, and her family has been for countless generations." Sir Author says.

"Oh really now?" Ciel says. "Well it's a pleasure to work with you." Ciel says to me. "Now, Sir Author, do these recent cases differ from the old ones, or are they exactly the same? There have been similar crimes before."

"Then you do know." Sir Author says.

"Well actually, not until now. You confirmed it." Ciel says.

_That clever boy, _I think to myself.

"Now that that's settled, show me the old case file." Ciel says.

"There's nothing left of it." Sir Author says.

"Nothing?" Ciel asks.

"Not a page. And even if there were I couldn't show them to you." Sir Author says to Ciel.

_There's nothing left? _I think to myself. _Maybe if I were to check the records room in my manor… _I snap out of thought as weird mental signals enter my mind. I look over to see Sebastian doting over a mother cat and her kittens.

"You must be joking." I say. Another inspector runs up behind Sir Author and says to him,

"Chief inspector, we weren't able to find any notable evidence." All of the sudden Sebastian snaps back to his normal self. Standing up from where he was kneeling by the kittens he says,

"Master, my apologies sir. I was distracted by these charming kittens."

"Say good day to your feline friends." Ciel says, walking off. Sebastian runs off after his master.

"Who's he, Sir?" The younger, lower inspector asks Sir Author.

"A menace," Sir Author replies, "Also known as the Queen's Guard Dog. Seems he's come back to London."

"The Queen's Guard Dog," the younger inspector says. "Then does that mean-"

"Yes." I answer his statement. "That is the Earl Phantomhive-Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh, and who are you?" The younger man asks me.

"I am the Countess Rosenerro, otherwise known as the Queen's Rose or the Rosen Mistress." I say. "By any chance, were you related to Mr. Aberline?" I ask(they look identical-except this guy has a mustache).

"Yes, he was my brother." The inspector says.

"It's a pleasure to have net you both then." I say, shaking his hand with a smile on my face. I As I walk away I say over my shoulder, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

I search through all the records and documents in both my Records Room and Library. After almost an hour of searching, I've found near to nothing. Just as I am about to give up, I find out something interesting.

"All the victims were women whom had just gotten their wedding portrait taken." I say to myself. "And all at the portraits were taken at the same place."

"Milady," Jasper says, knocking on the door.

"Come in." I say to him.

"Milady, I've found the location of your family's town house. I made a few calls and it is now under your run." Jasper tells me.

"Thank you, Jasper." I say to my Butler. "We should head over there now, then. I found out some interesting information in the case."

The next morning I attend the funeral of the latest victim in the Arson Case. Across the way, I spot Ciel and Sebastian.

"Didn't expect to see you here." I say, walking up to Ciel.

"However I can find more information." He says.

"That's exactly why I'm here." I say to him. "I'm also here to test a theory." Just as I say that Mr. and Mrs. Turner of the photography studio come up and hand the husband of the victimized women the portrait they took of her before she burned to death. As the two walk away, some shiny dust seems to come from Mrs. Turner. After the two photographers are gone, I whisper to Ciel, "I found out some interesting information on the case. If you analyze that dust and tell me what it is, I'll share what I know."

"Alright." Ciel agrees. I hand him a slip of paper with the telephone number of my town house, then depart the funeral.

I sit at my desk in the office at my town house. After the funeral Jasper and I unpacked all the old dishes and furniture. Now it looks as if this place was never abandoned.

Board, I shine the blade of an old family sword. Jasper comes in the room and says,

"Milady, you have a call." I walk into the hall and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Yes, Hello Countess Rosenerro. This is the Phantomhive Butler." Sebastian says over the phone.

"Do you have the information?" I ask

"Yes. An entire ship worth's of Magnesium Oxide was shipped over to a London Photography Studio." Sebastian says.

"Let me guess, Turner Studio." I say.

"That is correct, Milady." He says. "I'm sure you can at least guess what all of that could be used for."

"I have a pretty good idea." I say. "Now, here's what I know."


	8. The Arson Case part 2

Lucy's POV

The second my carriage comes to a stop I jump out. I run as fast as I can down the streets of London. I stop at the end of an alley way-I see Grell using his Death Scythe against Sebastian(who's guarding with silverware). Ciel is at the opposite end of the alley. Sebastian kicks Grell on the head, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"How could you," I hear Grell say to Sebastian as I walk up to them from behind, "I'm so dainty."

"Now, now, don't act so offended," Sebastian says back, "You struck first."

"I just took an affectionate swipe at you out of excitement." Grell protests. "I didn't mean any harm by it I was only following that pig."

"Looks as if Mrs. Turner has quite the group after her." I say stepping up next to Grell and Sebastian. Ciel walks up and says,

"Sebastian, your acquainted with this freak?"

"Regrettably yes." Sebastian says, "His job is to collect the souls of the deceased. He's a Grim Reaper."

"A Grim Reaper-sounds as if you and he may have something in common." Ciel says. I Tune out Grell, walk up to Ciel and say,

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive."

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

I'm here on duty-as the Queen's Rose." I say, holding up my order letter.

"Really," Ciel says, "I would have never guessed that you were involved in the Criminal Underworld."

"Well my family has been doing this sort of thing for generations." I say. We all turn around at the sound of a large boom.

"We don't have time to fool around." Ciel says.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian says.

"Might aw well work together." I say, running after the two. I run down the fiery streets with Ciel. The citizens are being evacuated.

As we reach Big Ben, I look side to side and notice that we've lost Sebastian.

"Where are you, Turner?" Ciel asks aloud. I look up at a nearby building. The photography flash powder is flying through the air.

"She's going to set all of London ablaze!" I exclaim. Ciel and I run up the inside stairs of the building. Turning a corner, I push Ciel aside the cover him as an explosion goes off. Shards of glass fly toward me from a shattered window. I take a step away from Ciel, whip out one of my swords, and use the blade to deflect the glass. Sheathing my sword, I turn to Ciel and say, "You can thank me later." Running to the top of the building, I pull a dark blue scarf I have on around my neck over the bottom of my face-right below my eyes.

Once at the top, I see Mrs. Turner dumping barrels of the explosive powder over the side of the building's balcony.

"Put down the barrel." Ciel says to her, holding up his hand gun.

"Oh, so your another interloper, come to take away my happiness." Turner says to Ciel.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, how could you possibly find happiness from this?" Ciel questions her.

"I'll find it-my time has finally come. He told me so!" Mrs. Turner exclaims. As she uses her camera to set off another fire, I take off black coat and wave it in front of Ciel. As Ciel and I slowly step backward, she sets off another explosion. This time I push Ciel behind a pillar to protect him.

"Little brats like you could never understand what it's like to me married to a man you don't even love!" She yells at us.

"Try not being able to be with the one you truly love-no matter the circumstances." I say to her. For a second, a look of shock comes across the women's face-but then is replaced my the same look of disgust and hatred.

"I would take you position any day over mine." I say to her. "How about instead of wallowing in self pity you move forward. Take your life in your own hands."

"You would never understand my pain-don't pretend like you know!" She yells at me. Ciel steps beside me, looks Mrs. Turner dead in the eye and says,

"Your absolutely pathetic. Do something instead of whining-regrets accomplish nothing. Wallowing in self pity like that's despicable, your no better than a filthy pig."

"A pig," Turner says, slightly shaking with rage, "A pig am I? How dare you call me something so foul!" Just as she finished yelling, Big Ben strikes the hour of midnight. Now I push both Ciel and I behind a pillar as Turner sets yet another explosion. Sprinkling the photography power our way, she says,

"I'll roast anyone who calls me a pig-even if you are just a little boy." Her next explosion causes Ciel's eye patch to come off.

"How long am I supposed to wait here? Come, Sebastian!" Ciel says.

"Talking to yourself won't help." Mrs. Turner says to him. Hearing the sound of a chainsaw, Mrs. Turner goes to look over the balcony. I chuckle a bit to my self as I too look over the balcony. Sebastian is running up the side of the building and Grell is riding his chainsaw up. "Impossible," She says, "Who-"

"That's my butler," Ciel says, coming by me, "And some freak."

"Deadly efficiency, that's my motto!" I hear Grell say. Looking back over I see Sebastian run behind Grell. Just as he does, Mrs. Turner sets off explosions at them like there's no tomorrow. Deciding to leave Mrs. Turner to Grell and Sebastian, I walk over to the far side of the building and jump off. I grab on to the ledge, and say to myself,

"Now to deal with all of that explosive powder in the air." I summon one of my feathers. I blow it out of the palm of my hand and watch it soar through the air. After a few seconds it comes back. I summon it back to me and say, "That just might come in handy one day." Pulling myself back onto the balcony, I see Mrs. Turner catch fire.

"He told me so, the man with the golden eyes." I hear her say.

"I don't understand," Grell says, "Her soul is burning just like her victim's did."

"You get what you dish out." I say, joining them again.

"Burning passion, happiness!" She yells madly.

"Wait, hold on. I want her now!" Ciel yells, running towards the burning body of Mrs. Turner.

"Master, no." Sebastian says, pulling Ciel back. As the entire top of the building explodes, Sebastian (holding Ciel), Grell and I jump back down to the ground.

"This doesn't make any sense." Grell says, flipping through Mrs. Turner's Cinematic Record. "How is the soul I'm to collect just burn up? This can't be happening-it's fundamentally wrong." After taking a picture of him and Sebastian, Grell takes off.

"Sorry Lord," Sebastian says to Ciel, "I know you asked me to capture the Turner women however," He holds out his hand-nothing but sparking ashes in it.

"This is all that's left?" Ciel asks as the ashes blow away in the wind. "Nothing but a pile of ashes. I'll inform her Majesty that these murders were caused by a women insane with longing."

"I am continually impressed," Sebastian says, "Humans seem to be capabul of anything when it comes to love."

_Not just humans, _I think to myself.

"What a waist," Ciel says-I look over at him. "All that for an intangible concept such as love."

"Laughable, isn't it Sir?" Sebastian says.

"Huh, pathetic as well." Ciel says, picking his eye patch up off the ground. "Oh well-not everything has burned away."

"Love can also save lives." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" Ciel asks me.

"Oh nothing," I say. "I'll leave reporting to the Queen to you, Lord Phantomhive. I'll see to the town's repairs." As I walk away Ciel says to me,

"You're an unusually skillful lady, Countess Rosenerro. What's you secret?" I look back over my shoulder and say,

"If you really want to know, then find out for yourself." I walk a little farther away before Ciel asks,

"Do you know who the 'Spider' is?" Still walking away I say,

"No-but I was wondering that myself. If you figure it out I'll trade my secret for that knowledge."


	9. Their Butlers, Teamwork part 1

Lucy's POV

"It's nice to be getting out of London for a change." Jasper says with a small smile as we wait to board the train.

"If only it wasn't for work." I say quietly to him.

"Yes-but that's what everyone thinks we're doing." My butler reminds me.

Once everyone boards the train, Jasper and I get on. We take our seats in a first class car. I lock the door then go over all the information the Queen sent me.

"You have quite the work load, Milady." Jasper comments.

"Yes. Not only is there a kidnapper on board, there's an assassin being transported as well."

"So Her Majesty wants you to find the kidnapper, save the abducted child, as well as keep you on board in case the assassin escapes." Jasper says.

"That's correct. Someone from Scotland Yard should be here as well-for the assassin. But Her Majesty knows of my skill-thus trusting me with a situation of this proportion." I say.

"Yes, I remember when you we're seven you won a National fencing competition." Jasper says, a smile on his face again.

"It wasn't National-it was regional. I just qualified for the National round." I remind him, now smiling myself.

"Why did you never go to the National round?" He asks me.

"Because…it was held when mother and father were going to travel with me." I say, my smile now gone. But I just shake my head, look up and say, "But that's all in the past. Right now we have to work on saving and protecting the lives of the citizens aboard this train." Walking out of my train car, I bump into Aberline's twin. "Hello inspector." I greet the young man.

"Nice to see you, Milady." He says to me with a smile.

"So, they sent you to," I begin, but whisper the last part, "Monitor the transportation of the assassin."

"Why, yes I am." He says. "But how do you-"

"Milady is here to help out-if anything goes wrong." Jasper says, coming to stand beside me.

"Ah you must be Lady Lucy's butler." He says.

"Indeed I am." Jasper confirms. All of the sudden I hear a commotion, sounding from the passenger car.

"It seems the people are getting worried about the assassin." The young man says. "I'll go calm them." He runs down to the passenger car.

"Wait, inspector!" I call out to the man, "They don't know!" Jasper and I chase after him, only to come too late. In entering the car I hear the inspector say,

"He's being kept under strict arm guard at all times. He's restrained and unable to move. But fear not." All the passengers start yelling and run out of the car, trampling the inspector. As everyone hurries out, Jasper picks me up so I'm not run over. Looking down the car, I see Sebastian doing the same to Ciel. After everyone is gone, Jasper sets me down and I walk over to help the inspector up.

"Are you alright?" I ask the young man as I help him up.

"They were more afraid then I thought." He says.

"No, the passengers didn't know." I say, "Until now, that is."

"Haven't I seen him somewhere?" I hear Ciel ask Sebastian.

"Why isn't the Earl Phantomhive." He says, then trips. As Jasper helps him up I greet Ciel.

"Hello there, Earl Phantomhive." I say.

"Countess Rosenerro, what are you doing here?" Ciel asks me.

"Working." I say. "Just as you-but a little busier." Al of the sudden I hear my and Ciel's stomach's growl.

"Shall we go eat, Milady?" Jasper asks me.

"Sure." I agree. "In fact, why don't we all dine together?"

As we eat, I feel strong tension in the air. For whatever reason, there seems to be a lot of, aggression between Sebastian and Jasper. Setting down my knife I push my Eel Pie and Mash a little bit away from me.

"I think I'm full." I say.

"You barley ate anything." Ciel says to me.

"Yes, but the tension in the air is too thick-I've lost my appetite." Looking over at Jasper I ask my butler, "Is everything alright?" He looks back a me with a smile and says,

"Yes, Milady. Everything is fine."

"This is great." I hear the inspector say-whom obviously wasn't paying any attention to us until now. "Traditional English food, just like mum used to make." He takes another bite then continues, "Quite a fuss back there, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes right stampede. And if only we knew who's fault that was." Ciel says sarcastically.

"I tried to stop him." I sigh.

"Any way should you be here?" Ciel asks the inspector. "Sir Arthur is sure to call you on the carpet if he knew you were dining with me."

"Oh pish-posh." The inspector says, waving his fork in the air. "I didn't want to miss the rare opportunity to meet you. It's something I've waited for. You see, my twin brother spoke a lot about you." Feeling sad, I put my head down.

"Twin brother," Ciel echoes, "You mean there's more than one of these idiots wondering the world." I put my head up and drink my water, just so my mouth stays shut.

"I miss him." The inspector says. "I wish we could have shared this meal today. I think he would have liked it."

"Yes, your brother was very nice." I say, putting my water glass down. "If it makes you feel any better, he left this world protecting another."

"That's just like him." The inspector says, then takes another bite of his Eel Pie. Sensing something else unpleasant I look over at a dining booth a bit back from the one Ciel, Sebastian, Jasper and I am in. My eyes widen as I recognize the butler from the manor where Sebastian and I had to retrieve Ciel's soul.

_What's that doing here? _I wonder mentally.

_Most likely here to spy. _Sebastian replies mentally me.

_Right, you can read my mind still. _I say mentally, then sigh aloud.

"Is there a problem?" Ciel asks Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian replies, looking back at Ciel. "It's nothing, Milord. Shall we?"

"We better get going too Jasper." I say to my butler.

"Yes, Milady." He says back to me. The four of us stand up and walk out of the dining cart. As we exit the inspector says,

"Oh Ciel, Lucy. If you don't rest between meals you'll ruin your stomachs."

"All in all there are quite a few suspicious characters on this train." Sebastian says as we stroll down the first class car.

"Yes," Ciel says, "The priest with a tattoo, the sham archeologist, a surly Japanese man, a maniac obsessed with time tables. Quite a group, but I doubt our man would want to stick out."

"I guess you see a lot when in the passenger car." Jasper comments.

"Then there's also the assassin being transported." I add.

"Excuse me." A man with blonde hair peeking out of a hat he's covering his face with says. As the man passes us I try to read his body language.

"Hiding something." I mutter. Just after I do, Ciel grabs the man's sleeve and says,

"You're the porter I saw back at the station. What are you doing dressed as a traveler?" Looking at Ciel, anger and frustration flares in the man's eyes.

"Damn." He grunts, running away.

"He's the kidnapper." Ciel says, running after the man. Sebastian, Jasper and I follow close behind. We chase him all the way to the outside end of the car. In arrival I see the man standing on the opposite ledge-the car moving farther away in the opposite direction.

"He disconnected the car." I growl. As soon as Jasper show sup behind me I order,

"Jasper get over to the other car and stop the kidnaper."

"Yes, Milady." Jasper replies, then hops over onto the other car.

"Sebastian, don't let him get away." Ciel orders his butler.

"Milord." Sebastian says, then hops onto the car along side Jasper.

"Now on to the next task." I say, going back into the car I'm outside of. Ciel follows me in.

"You needn't order your butler to take care of this," Ciel says, "Sebastian can handle it on his own.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." I say to Ciel. "But I can't let you steal all of the glory in this case. Plus, I need to test Jasper's abilities."

Jasper

The butler Sebastian and I sneak up behind the kidnapper as he threatens the Lord who's son he kidnapped. Sebastian cocks a gun and holds it to the man's head, and I take out a sword Lady Lucy lent me and hold the tip at the back of his neck.

"You'd be far better off looking after your own life at this juncture." Butler Sebastian says to the kidnapper. Startled, the man turns around to face us.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" He asks us.

"Where are you hiding the boy?" I ask in a menacing voice-attempting to play the roll of bad cop. Taking a gulp, the man says,

"Well the boy's still on the train. But it's too late unfortunately-you can't save him now."

"Oh, why is that?" Sebastian asks.

"I planted a bomb." The kidnapper says, "I set it to go off once the train stops. My plan was to collect the ransom money. Then I'd celebrate with some fireworks." The man laughs evilly. I see the Lord fall to his knees, stunned and shocked.

"We have ten minutes left until the train reaches the next station." Sebastian says, looking at his pocket watch. Ad he puts it away again the kidnaper laughs and says,

"Serves you right you lousy-" Cutting him off-I hit the man with the back of my blade, and send him flying out the train window.

"I have to hurry, there's not much time." Sebastian says. As he hops onto the roof of the train I follow the butler.

"Hold on there." I say to Sebastian, "Milady ordered me to deal with the situation."

"Yes, but as did Milord." Sebastian says back to me.

"I'd let you handle it, but I know that Lucy's testing me." I say.

"Then it looks like," Sebastian begins.

"We'll have to work together." I finish the thought.


	10. Their Butlers, Teamwork part 2

Lucy's POV

"As I recall you said that the kidnaper was a porter, correct?" I ask Ciel.

"Yes, that's right." He confirms.

"Then that means that the kidnapper probably hid the child in someone's luggage." I say (we're running down the train as we converse). Right outside the passenger car the inspector sees us and asks,

"Where are you two going?"

"The goods wagon." We yell back at him simultaneously. As we run into the passenger car the inspector bursts in after us yelling,

"Wait, what do you mean your heading for the goods wagon? Come back!"

"Are butlers can take care of capturing the kidnapper." I say to the inspector. Stopping beside me Ciel adds,

"Right now we need to find the child." After a moments silence Ciel says aloud, "Only one piece of luggage is big enough to hide a boy. That mummy's coffin."

"I say!" I man exclaims, standing up out of his seat. _That must be the archeologist,_ I think to myself. I turn around at the sound of moaning. I see the inspector collapse from pain. Ciel and I crouch down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asks the inspector.

"Its…my stomach." He complains. "It's killing me." As Ciel stands up the inspector says,

"This isn't right. I know I rested long enough after eating." I stand up at the sound of more moaning. Looking over at another seat I see an elderly, foreign woman huddled in pain.

"Oh I hope it's not cholera." One passenger says.

"I'm leavin." Another says. All of the sudden everyone begins to hurry out of the car.

"You bastards, that's my wife!" An elderly man yells angrily. _And that must me the surly Japanese man_, I think to myself.

"Did you by any chance eat one of that lady's rice balls?" Ciel asks the pained inspector.

"Ah, yes. And it was heavenly." He replies.

"Well, lets get going." I say to Ciel. We both run all the way down to the goods wagon. In entering we see a large crate on the floor in the back.

"That must be it." I say. As Ciel tries to open it, we find that the crate is jammed shut. "I got it." I say, pulling out my sword. Carefully, I slide my sword between the top of the crate and the body of it. Then in one swift movement, I swipe my sword in the space, causing the top to fly right off.

"Impressive." Ciel comments.

"Thanks." I reply with a smile and holding one thumb up. As I sheathe my sword Ciel opens the mummy's coffin within the crate. Once opened we see the boy.

"Help." The little boy says.

"It'll be alright now." I say as I crouch down to help Ciel untie the poor hostage. All of the sudden I sense another presence. Not long after I do, Ciel and I are grabbed around by our necks. Staying still I think, _Let's see how Jasper will handle this._

Jasper's POV

Sebastian and move in the tress above the train. In scanning the ground below I spot some levers that'll change the train's course. Looking at each other, Sebastian and I nod. He pulls out some silver knifes and throws them at the levers, causing the train to change course. As he does so I dash on ahead to the conductors car. Kneeling on the roof I poke my head downward and say to the train's conductor,

"A bomb has been planted on this train. It will designate if you stop-I advise you to keep the train moving as long as you can." After I give my warning I meet back up with Sebastian in the passenger's car.

"Hold on, aren't you Ciel and Lucy's butlers?" I hear someone ask. Looking down at a seat I see the inspector crouched over and grabbing his stomach. After looking to both sides Sebastian asks,

"Where are the young Master and Mistress?"

"They went to the goods wagon. Said something about saving a child." I inspector says.

"I-I have an announcement." A train engineer says, stepping in the door way of the car. "The points have been changed-we're now headed for a new destination. We'll be passing over a bridge that is no longer in use. It won't be able to bear the train's weight. Our finial stop…will almost certainly be heaven!" As all the passengers begin to yell someone speaks up and says,

"Then we best see about stopping this thing."

"Oh no, it can's be." I hear the inspector say. Turning around I see a well-built man carrying Lady Lucy by the waist in one arm and Lord Ciel blocked my the neck with the other. In the hand on the arm which Lucy is being carried is a knife.

"Oh Master, I see you've wound up as a hostage again." Sebastian says. "I'm starting to think you enjoy being captured."

"Milady, how careless on your part." I joke. "And to think the Queen trusted you to take care of the assassin if he were to get loose."

"I'm sure you know by now that you're being tested." Lucy says to me. "This is still part of it."

"So it was you after all, Blood-Bath Johnny." A priest says, standing up out of his seat.

"Well what a coincidence to find myself on the same train as Jack-Knife Hayward." The assassin says. "You of all people should know what I'll do to these kids if my wishes aren't complied with." He then points the tip of the knife toward Earl Phantomhive's throat.

"I would be more than happy to stop the train myself," Sebastian says, "But that is unadvisable as seeing there is a bomb onboard that will designate if I were to do so."

"And let's not forget the cholera outbreak," The inspector adds, "Even if you get off now you might already be infected."

"So I'm on a booby-trap train that's headed for a run-down bridge and there's bloody cholera too?" The assassin exclaims.

"I guess it has been a rather busy day, hasn't it?" I say.

"Sebastian, I've had enough of this sheared." Lord Ciel says. "Do something about it-that's an order."

"Yes, My Young Lord." Sebastian responds.

"Barger!" The assassin yells. "To hell with this mess, I'm getting my self out of here." He then exits with Milady and the Earl.

"Milady!"

"Master." Sebastian and I say at the same time.

"Hold on," The inspector says, grabbing hold of both Sebastian and me. "This is too much for a pair of ordinary butlers to handle. It's times like these we need to use every recourse available to us. We ban together to take a stand against evil."

"Nice idea," Sebastian says, "But it's nothing more than wishful thinking."

"That's not necessarily true." The Priest says, taking off his glasses. "I used to be an assassin myself, and a good one at that. But after Johnny killed someone dear to me I went straight and became a priest. As the holy book tells us, ye are your own enemies." He removes his shirt, revealing a large tattoo all across his back and arms. "It's about time I settled the score. Unfortunately I don't have a weapon and facing Johnny without one will be difficult."

"Here, use this." The elderly Japanese man says, revealing a magnificent sword. "A treasure that's been passed down through generations, the Zantu-Maru. I brought it with me to give to my son who's studying here in England. But the honor of this Katana can best be served by putting it to use here right now."

"There's the bomb as well." The archeologist says, standing up. "You can leave that to me. I've used plenty of time bombs in my excavations. In general they have two wires-a red one and a black one. One is a dummy. Cut the right wire and you disable the bomb. If you cut the wrong one then ka-boom. Even so, do we have enough time to locate the bomb?"

"Yes we do!" Exclaims the man who's been obsessed with the times table. "This point up here is crucial-we changed it into the High Peak Railway, and we change the next point too. With that we gain twenty whole minutes of extra time." Al the passengers cheer.

"Excellent everyone," The inspector says, "If we all join our forces we can find our way out of this!"

"Not that we don't appreciate the thought," I say, heading out the window with Sebastian,

"But we can handle this alone." Sebastian completes the sentence. With that, Sebastian and I hop onto the roof of the train.

Lucy's POV

"You're a pair of stubborn prates, eh?" I hear the assassin say as he carries me under his arm on the roof of the train.

"I'll take my master now." I hear Sebastian say.

"As will I." I hear Jasper say.

"Sure you can have them back." The assassin says taking a couple of steps before ducking and saying, "Hah, I win!" As debrief flies past I slip out of the assassin's grasp. Looking to my front I see that Sebastian's standing-his head going clean through a bridge. I see Jasper doing the same, except with his hand.

_What the hell? _I wonder to myself. After everything's clear I see a look of horror on the assassin's face. Then he looks at me to the arm he was holding me in and back.

"H-how did you…?" He begins. But then looking at Sebastian, puts Ciel down and says, "M-monster."

"So good to meet you, Mr. Assassin." Sebastian says.

"And farewell." Jasper says as he and Sebastian chuck the man off into the distance.

"Now to take care of the bomb." Sebastian says, running a car over. "Maybe there are two red or black wires as he says," Then Sebastian lifts the roof clean off and says as he throws it into the sky, "But I see no reason why I have to choose just one."

"Be careful," Ciel scolds Sebastian, "There could have been passengers on board."

"No need to worry, Milord." Sebastian says. "That was merely the roof of the dining car-no human was hurt. Well, carrying on." Sebastian jumps off the roof and goes to the front of the train. Then Jasper jumps off and runs to the back of the train. As Sebastian holds out a hand to slow the train from the front Jasper pulls on the train from the rear. Ciel goes to the front to meet with Sebastian and I go to the back to meet with Jasper.

"That was a close call." I say to my butler.

"Yes, but I suppose with a little team work anything can be accomplished." He says to me with a smile. Jasper lifts me off the train and carries me princess style. Meeting back with Ciel I see Sebastian is doing the same. As I try to suppress a laugh Ciel commands Sebastian,

"Put me down." I am then let down as well.

"Well done butlers, that was magnificent." The inspector says to Jasper and Sebastian, approaching from the back and holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh yes what should we do about the cholera?" Ciel asks Sebastian. "The whole train could be infected by now."

"No need to concern, Sir." Sebastian says to Ciel. "Any one who's stomach ails him should take this." He pulls out a little vile.

"I've never heard of such a cure for cholera." Ciel says.

"Ah, this is a digestive tonic." Sebastian says.

"And what good will that do?" Ciel asks.

"Japanese tradition holds that certain food pairings can be harmful. For example eel and pickled plum." Sebastian explains. "I imagine his agony stems from no more than eating that pickled plum rice ball followed by the eel pie he so greedily ate in the dining car." The inspector drinks the tonic, then after no more than a couple seconds leaps around saying,

"I'm cured, I'm cured!"

"Lovely," Ciel says, "He perks up fast."

"I suspect your no ordinary servants, are you?" The inspector questions Sebastian and Jasper.

"I am simply one hell of a butler, it was no trouble." Sebastian says with a small smile.

"And I am but the humble butler to the famed Rosenerro family-it's the least I could do." Jasper says, with a slightly bigger smile than Sebastian.

A little while later the everything is back to normal and everyone begins to board a new train.

"So, Countess Rosenerro," Ciel says to me, "It would seem we both have talented butlers."

"Indeed." I respond, "But no need to group Jasper with Sebastian." Walking away I mutter to myself, "But I do need to ask him some questions."

Jasper's POV

As I gather mine and Lucy's luggage to board the new train a butler I have yet to meet walks up and hands me an envelope with 'Countess Lucy Celia Rosenerro' written on the front.

"What is this?" I ask the butler.

"An invite to a costume ball at the Trancy Estate." he says, then walks off.


	11. Tangled Emotions part 1

Lucy's POV

"Milady, may I come in?" I hear Jasper ask.

"Yes." I say. I'm sitting at my desk in my office. Jasper walks in and says,

"The costume you had custom made for the ball this evening is ready." He tells me.

"Good." I say. "Jasper, why don't you take a seat." The second he sits down I turn toward my butler and throw a dart at him. Jasper catches it between the pointer and middle fingers of his left hand.

"Milady, is there something wrong?' He asks me.

"I always knew you were rather talented. But what you did the other day-no human could have done that without loosing their hand." I say. Looking Jasper straight in the eyes I ask him, "So what are you then?"

"Do you truly wish to know?" he asks me.

"That would be why I asked." I reply.

"Very well, I guess there's no hiding the truth from you now." Jasper says, standing up. He walks up to the front of my desk and opens his mouth wide. The k-9 teeth on the bottom and top of his mouth grow large and sharp. Then another pair of razor-like teeth grow next to them. Looking up at Jasper's eyes I see that they shine with an unearthly red huge. Jasper closes his eyes and mouth, circles his neck around, then looks at me with his normal emerald colored eyes. "I am a vampire." He says. "That is probably the only reason I survived the attack that night years ago." I shoot up out of my chair, slam my hands on the oak desk and ask,

"Then do you remember who it was that killed everybody?" Jasper shakes his head side-to-side. I slump back down in my desk chair.

"I was the first one attacked that night." Jasper explains, "And the perpetrators did such a number on me that it took a lot of my power to heal myself. So much that it's cost memory loss of that night."

"Alright," I say, "Just one more question. If you're a vampire, then why and how did you end up becoming a servant here?"

"Well, actually, in truth I'm a Prince." Jasper says-my mouth falls open. "But you see, my family has all been killed as well. For no reason a mad vampire hunter came and slaughtered my parents and little sister. It was during a party too. Many of our guests were killed that night as well."

"Really?" I say, "I-I'm so sorry."

"I guess you could say the two of us are more alike than not." Jasper says with a comforting smile. I walk over to where he's sitting, put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and say,

"Thank you for telling me the truth. That's all I need to hear." As I exit the room he says,

"I put the costume in your room, Milady. We need to leave in about half an hour."

"Alright." I say, and right before I close I door I add, "And call me Lucy."

Stepping out of the carriage I take a good look at what is the Trancy Manor. I stare, utterly shocked.

_This is the place where Ciel's soul was taken to. This is the den of the monsters who stole his soul_. I snap out of thought as the butler I recognize on spot, Claude, answers the door.

"The fair and charming Countess Lucy Celia Rosenerro." Claude says. "Thank you for attending the ball tonight."

"Thanks for having me." I say, faking a smile.

"I am the butler of this estate, Claude Faustus." He introduces himself as Jasper and I step inside. "My master is currently away on business, but should be back soon. He's asked to see you once he arrives."

"Alright." I agree.

"Everyone else who has arrived are gathered in the Drawing Room. There is tea and refreshments as well." Claude informs.

"Thank you." I say. In entering the Drawing Room I see Lizzie and her Hand Maid Paula, and Lau and his little girl friend Ran-Mau.

"Hello Lucy!" Lizzie exclaims, and gives me a huge hug.

"So you were invited as well then," I say, "Wonderful." I then look over at Lau and say, "I can't say I'm too happy to see you here."

"Nice to see you again, little Miss Earl." Lau greets me.

"Countess, I'm a Countess." I say.

"Ah and you must be her butler." He says to Jasper.

"Pleasured to meet you, Sir." Jasper greets Lau.

We all sit and chat for a bit before a knock sounds at the door.

"Lady Lucy," Claude says, stepping in the room, "My master has returned home. He would like to see you now."

"Alright." I say. I wave 'good bye' to everyone then depart the room, Jasper at my side.

"My master is here in his room." Claude says, opening a large door. Stepping inside I see the little blonde brat from that night.

"Hello Lady Lucy." He greets me as I enter the room. The blonde brat stands up and walks over to me. He places a kiss on my right hand. "Thank you so much for coming to see me. I am the Earl Trancy, but you can call me Alois."

"Well thank you for having me, Alois." I say, forcing a smile on my face.

"Come, sit." Alois says, taking a seat on his bed and patting a spot next to him. For the sake of playing along, I sit next to him.

"If I may ask," I say, "Why did you want to see me?"

"Just to chat and such." He says. "First off, I know you're the Queen's Rose."

"Then I take it you're her Spider." I say.

"Correct." Alois confirms with a smile. "You know, I admire your family's jewels. I think the reason each of them are so lovely is because the head of the family is so beautiful."

"Oh, why thank you, Alois." I say, a little confused.

"It's so hard being the head of a noble family these days, especially when you're alone." He says.

"I can agree with that." I say. "As you may or may not know, I'm the only Rosenerro left. Everyone else in the family has perished." Looking down at my family ring, I run a finger across it and say, "As for my mother's side, I can't say weather or not I'm welcomed."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry to hear." Alois says. "As a young child I was kidnapped. I was taken to a small village and while there was worked like a slave. I made a friend, even considered him my little brother. But then one day, everyone was killed-including him. Soon after my father came and took me home. But then…he died too." All of the sudden a flashback of _that_ night zooms through my head. I put a hand on my fore-head, calm down and say,

"That's awful. I'm sorry to hear."

"Yes. And from what I've heard, there was a slaughter in your household." He says.

"Y-yes. My Butler Jasper was the only survivor of the attack." I say, motioning a hand to where Jasper stands by the door way.

"Are stories are alike." Alois says. "Both sad, and covered in blood. I was thinking that we could find comfort in each other." At that Claude walks over and hands Alois a large, navy colored velvet box. "Countess Lucy Celia Rosenerro," He says, then opens the box, revealing a golden ring with a red ruby in the center. The ruby's edges doted with little Diamonds and Safire stones. "Will you be mine?"


	12. Tangled Emotions part 2

Lucy's POV

I stare at the ring, speechless.

"T-this is so sudden." I manage to say. "After all, we did just meet." Alois shoots a look at Claude, and suddenly the room is cleared except for Alois and me. They even made Jasper leave. Alois raises my chin with a hand, forcing me to look into his icy blue eyes.

"I know that this is sudden," He says to me, "But I do think that we can find a place in one another." Then, without warning, Alois pulls me into a kiss. As we kiss a load of his memories flows into me. I see him running through the dirt streets of a lifeless town. I see him looking into the cold, dead brown eyes of a boy with dark red auburn hair. The memories stop there as he pulls us out of the kiss. His hand wipes a year I didn't know I even shed from the bottom of my eye.

_Damn my soft heart. _I think to myself. _I hate to use people, but maybe if I say yes, I can find out why he wanted Ciel's soul. Wait, THE LITTE BRAT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

"What do you say, Milady?" Alois asks me.

"A-alright." I mutter. "I agree." He takes my hand and slides the ring on my ring finger.

"My dear," he says, "I'm afraid I must get ready for the ball. I hope you will save a dance for me." Right after he says that Claude and Jasper re-enter the room.

As I walk down the hall with Jasper, I wipe a gloved hand across my mouth. I notice that Jasper looks down at the ring.

"Milady-you didn't…" He begins.

"Don't worry Jasper." I say to my butler, "I have the situation under control."

The second I get back to join everybody else I take a seat in a chair. Lizzy runs up to me and says,

"Lucy you just missed him. Ciel was here-but he just left-" She stops talking as she takes a look at my right hand. She grabs it and looks at the ring. "I-is this…?"

"Yes." I say quietly. Lizzie squeals with excitement. I stand, and she gives me a hug.

"Congratulations!" She squeaks. "Now we both have fiancées. Wouldn't be the cutest if we had joint weddings one day?"

"Yeah." I say, forcing a smile on my face yet again.

"You know Ciel?" I hear someone ask me. Turning around I see a wealthily looking, young Indian man who is with an older looking Indian man.

"Yes, I do." I say. "By any chance, would you be Prince Soma?"

"Yes, how did you know?" He asks me.

"My family did a lot of business with your palace. I'm the new head of the Rosenerro family, Countess Lucy Rosenerro." I say.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Prince Soma says. "This is butler, Agni."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I say.

"Milady, shall we retire now?" Jasper asks me. "It's time we get ready for the ball."

"Yes, your right." I say. "See you all later." I call over my shoulder.

Before I began dressing I dismissed Jasper to go get ready. I'm dressed as the Greek Goddess Artemis. Walking out of the room I was dressing in, I try to find my way to the ball room.

"And I thought my mansion was hard to navigate." I say to myself. Walking down a fourth hallway, sure that I'm lost, I hear crashing. Walking toward the source of the noise, I find myself in the kitchen. "Hello," I call out. Hearing more crashing I venture down into the storage room below. Walking down the steps I shiver, remembering the night when Sebastian and I stole back Ciel's soul from this place. Looking over to where the New Moon Drop box is, I see Ciel on the floor. "Are you alright!" I yell, running over to him.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asks me.

"I was trying to find my way to the ballroom…but got lost." I say. "But that's not important-are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me." Ciel says, then runs out of the room. Still a bit worried I follow Ciel-who's run all the way out to the back court yard.

"What's wrong?" I hear someone ask. I hid behind a large tree. Looking over I see Alois dressed in Hannah's uniform…and a blonde wig. "Having trouble breathing, does it hurt?" He asks, walking toward Ciel. "If you'd like I'd be happy to lick it all better for you. Let me lick you wo-"

"I've had enough." Ciel says. "Stop this fuss, Alois Trancy."

"So you figured it out." Alois says, taking off the wig. "What a bore."

"And I know you're there too, Lady Lucy." Ciel says. Sighing, I come out from hiding.

"Well if it isn't my dear fiancée." Alois says.

"What?" Ciel says.

"Why must you say it dressed like that?" I question Alois.

"Well, Alois," Ciel continues, "I figured if you got me alone you'd have courage to make a move. But I didn't expect her to be part of this."

"I'm not." I assure Ciel. "We were just engaged today."

"So that's why you followed me, really?" Alois asks Ciel. Claude steps out of hiding. Then out of no where, his triplet servants fall and land standing on the opposite side of Alois.

"Well I can't allow you to underestimate me." Ciel says.

"My young master is quite right." Sebastian says, then appears himself. "Claude I do believe I gave you a warning earlier. Do you recall?"

"Now, now," Alois says. "We only wanted to chat some place quieter." Turning to me he adds, "You don't have to stand in the middle like that, come over here." I sigh and do so.

_So its like that. _Sebastian says mentally to me.

"It must be important," Ciel says. "Your dressed like a women. What could you possibly want so badly?"

"Simple, I want you." Alois says to Ciel.

"What do you mean, 'you want me?'" Ciel asks.

"It means precisely what I said." Alois says. "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. And I'll do anything to get you." He says the last part looking at me.

"So you knew it was me then." I growl.

"Of course," Alois says, "Claude figured it out right away." I bite my lip.

"And if you refuse, Ciel, everyone in there will be killed." Alois says. "I've arranged a small performance. If that performance begins, then they will die. Every last one of them." I squeeze my fists so hard that my hands begin bleeding.

"Jasper's in there isn't he? Along with Lizzie, Paula, the Prince, Agni, and others. That's how you'll convince me." I growl.

"On the dot." Alois says to me. "So what will it be?"

"You may do as you wish." Ciel says.

"Your sure about that?" Alois questions him.

"Yes, you can try of course. Now there's something I'd like to ask of you." Ciel says.

"Really?" Alois says. "I'd be happy to oblige. Right after you bend down and kiss my ass."

"I don't think it's your ass that will be kissed." Ciel says.

"Very confident, aren't we?" Alois says. "Getting cocky because your butler has a little talent, are we? Well that's a mistake. I have my Claude here, you're not alone." Alois sticks out his tong, revealing his contract symbol.

"Yes I expected as much." Ciel says.

"You will abide by our contract, Sebastian." Ciel says, his contracted eye glowing. "You will serve me, you will protect me. You will see I stay alive until I achieve my ultimate goal."

"Of course," Sebastian says, "I have been your loyal servant since the day our pact was made, Master. I will do anything you ask, grant any wish you make, until the day our contract is fulfilled, and I take your soul." I cringe at the last part.

"Excellent answer." Ciel says.

"O'Hare Doro no, rodeo Terrell." Alois says. "Now Claude, you will get Ciel for me."

"Sebastian this is an order. You must do whatever you can to protect me. Do not fail." Ciel orders.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude replies to Alois.

"Yes, Milord." Sebastian says to Ciel.


	13. Rose's Thornes

Lucy's POV

The triplets run toward Ciel. Sebastian grabs him and runs backward.

I can't just stand here and watch, I think to myself. Deciding that I really don't give a damn about my 'dear fiancée' I summon a feather behind my back and throw it at him. Unfortunately, Claude catches it and keeps a tight grip on my wrist.

"Aren't you rude." Alois says to me. "Trying to harm your own fiancée." I pull my wrist away from Claude.

"You want this?" I say to Alois, taking off the ring. "Then you can have it!" I throw it on the ground. "I only said yes because I was going to try to obtain some information." Before Claude can stop me, I jump up into the trees.

As I run on the tree tops, trying to find Sebastian and Ciel, I change into my true form. Finally I spot them. I jump down beside Sebastian, who standing in front of Ciel (he's sitting on the ground).

"So you're here to help," Sebastian says to me. "Does this mean it's over?"

"Please stop it." I say. Ciel looks up at me, his eyes wide.

"A-are you…?" He begins.

"Yes, I am Lady Lucy." I say.

"Are you a demon?" Ciel asks me.

"Actually, she's half demon half angel." Sebastian answers.

"How is that possible?" Ciel asks.

"You tell me." I retort. All of the sudden, I hear a strange noise.

"Maser, cover your ears." Sebastian says, going over to Ciel.

"My ears?" Ciel asks. But right after he does, Ciel begins cringing with pain. Ciel covers his ears and Sebastian does too. "What is that horrid noise?" Ciel asks.

"I haven't heard it in a while." Sebastian says. "A hundred years, at least." All of the sudden I fall to my knees, covering my ears. The noise is starting to bring me pain, like Ciel. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asks me.

"No, this sound…it hurts." I say. All of the sudden the triplets approach us, each with a different sort of weapon. I let Sebastian fight them as I cover Ciel's ears. After about three minutes they run off.

"Let's go." Ciel says to Sebastian. "We need to get back to the ball." I change back as he says this.

"No need to worry, Master." Sebastian says. "Fortunately one of my very few friends are there."

"Lets go." I say. Sebastian picks up Ciel and runs back toward the mansion. I run along side them, covering my ears.

"Are you alright, master?" Sebastian asks Ciel.

"I'm fine just hurry up!" Ciel snaps at his butler.

"Right." Sebastian answers. Once we get to the back door Sebastian says to me, "Milady, it would be wise to stay out here."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"I fear how listening to the music close up will effect you." He says.

"Alright I'll wait out here until its over." I agree. I wait for abut five munites-then the tortuous music stops. I walk in to find Jasper.

"There you are, Milady." He says to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks." I say. I walk in the ballroom to find Alois standing in the center of the room.

"Oh, and may I present my fiancée." I hear Alois say. He walk over to me, puts the damn ring on my finger and says, "As of today, Countess Lucy Celia Rosenerro and I are engaged." Then he leans in close to me and says, "Now I have you trapped in my web."

He had to announce it to the entire party," I think gloomily to myself. I see him and Claude converse with Ciel and Sebastian. A little later I am forced to go talk to party guests with Alois. As I greet the other guests, I look over at Ciel, who's sitting at a table, surrounded by all of his and my friends. As they all smile together, I stand here, faking my own happiness.

Now I just sit alone, in a seat. My eyes widen as I take a look at Sebastian and Claude. Both of them have a purple rose in their breast pocket. Right away I can tell-they made a deal. It makes me think back to when I made my deal with Sebastian. I shake my head to clear the thought. Looking at the dance floor I see Alois dancing with Lizzie. All of the sudden Ciel walks up to me and says,

"Care to dance, Lady Lucy?"

"Why not." I say. As Ciel and I dance, I notice we're getting closer to Alois.

_How ironic_, I think to myself, the couples _have switched fiancées_. Looking at Alois I think, I'm not caught in your web, you've been stung by my thorns.


	14. Danse Macabre

Lucy's POV

In my back court yard I'm practicing archery. So far I've hit all but one of my arrows in the bulls eye. Right before I draw my remaining arrow, Jasper comes out and hands me a letter.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"It's an invite to a private ball at the Trancy Manor today at four o'clock." Jasper tells me. I take the letter and say,

"Alright, ill go." As Jasper walks back in the manor I take the invite and pin the part where it says, 'Count Alois Trancy' on the bulls eye. I step back, draw my arrow, and it hits right on his name.

"I'll be back in a few hours to get you, Milady." Jasper says to me as I get out of the carriage.

"Alright, see you then." I say as he drives off. Turning to face the front door, I see Hannah.

"Allow me to take you to the grounds, Miss." She says to me. As we walk to the back court yard I say,

"You have your eye in bandages. Did Alois give that to you?" She just looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry." I say

I walk up some stairs to a sort of balcony that is over looking a battle ground. I see Sebastian on one side and Claude, the triplets, and now Hannah on the other. Up on the balcony are three red couches. Ciel is on the far right and Alois on the far left. I decide to sit on the one in the middle. I watch as Sebastian duels the Trancy servants. First he turns the triplets into a shish-cabob, then he pins Hannah down with his silver knifes.

"Why was I invited?" I ask aloud. Just after I do, Alois, Ciel and I are called down for afternoon tea and snacks. At the table Alois sits on one end, Ciel at the other, and again I in the middle. After feeding their masters, Claude and Sebastian both try to hand me my snack.

"I'll serve the young Mistress," Sebastian says, "I insist."

"Yes, but she is a guest at my master's estate as well as his bet roved, I'll serve her." Claude says. Getting a bit irritated I say,

"Just serve me both snacks." Trying to avoid an extra silly quarrel between the demon butlers, I eat both snacks completely. Right after our afternoon tea, the battle resumes. Looking down I see Claude put his hand down Hannah's throat. He then pulls an abstract-looking sword out of Hannah's mouth. Alois makes a gag-face and Ciel asks aloud,

"What is he doing?"

"That's disgusting." I say. Claude swings the sword around with ease. It cuts one of the statues on the ground in half with ease. Alois moves over by Ciel and says,

"What do you think of Claude's sword? Pretty impressive, eh?"

"It does seem rather impressive." Ciel says.

"yes but does it have to be kept in Hannah?" I state.

"Perhaps you could give me a little tour of the Trancy Manor?" Ciel asks Alois. "If it isn't any trouble."

"Do you need to use the Lu?" Alois asks Ciel. "I'll show you the way."

"I'll come too," I say. "I'm worried about what else I'll see if I stay."

We walk into a large, spacious, two level room.

"Ciel," Alois says, "What is this. Where are you going?"

"I've seen enough of their silly performance." Ciel says, and throws a glove on the floor. "Alois Earl Trancy. You have crossed a line, robbed me of my pride, and disgraced and demeaned me. I cannot except this. Thus here and now I challenge you to a duel."

"Oh, so you didn't just want me to come in here and piss with you?" Alois says sarcastically. They walk over to a suit of armor and grab the swords it bears.

"I've never actually had the opportunity to duel before." Alois says. "How do we proceed, you'll have to tell me."

"We stand back-to-back and begin walking on the call of ale. We pivot on the tenth step and the duel begins."

"Hah, sounds simple enough. Sounds like fun." Alois says. The two then turn so they're back-to-back. They both call out 'ale' and count to four. On five Ciel attempts to start early, but Alois points his sword at Ciel and says, "Now, now lets not have any cheating."

"Why you!" Ciel says, a look of pure anger on his face. Ciel thrusts his sword forward and the duel begins. Their fight takes the boys to the second level of the room. Skipping away from Ciel Alois says,

"You always loose your temper so quickly. Come let's enjoy our dance!" Forcing Ciel against the railing and says, "That's it. One, two three. One, two three! Down you go!" Alois puts his hand on Ciel's throat and pushes him off the railing. Ciel falls down to the bottom level of the room and gasps for air as he hit's the hard ground.

"Ciel!" I yell, now a bit worried. Alois jumps down my Ciel, landing in a squatting position. Alois moves and stands over Ciel. He taps his cheek with his sword.

"Here we are Ciel, you'll finally be mine." Alois says. He then goes on his knees and puts his sword to Ciel's neck. "Sebastian wants so very badly to devour your soul, but he won't get to. Because I'm going to tear it to shreds and feed it to the spiders of my mansion." I grind my teeth and feel my eyes glow that ominous golden color. "Poor thing it will irritate him terribly. This will be fun." I summon a cluster of razor-sharp feathers. I make them form a sword. Right before I make another move Ciel says,

"The soul of a guard dog doesn't come cheap. A trifling little spider like you could never afford a taste. But if you don't mind having your legs ripped off then by all means give it a try."

"I see you have enough energy to be cheeky." Alois says, raising his sword. "It's useless to keep struggling, give up and submit to me!" Ciel grabs the sword with his hand.

"Submit? I', the one who has you!" Ciel says, his hand beginning to bleed. Right as Sebastian and Claude enter the room, Ciel stabs his sword in Alois' lower stomach. Alois falls back, upward on his knees. I cover my mouth and nose as the stench of blood begins to fill the air. Alois falls on his side, screaming and crying from the pain.

"Please help me Claude, help me! I'm dying." He screams.

"Yes your hign-" Claude begins to say, him and Sebastian moving forward. But Ciel interrupts and says,

"Hold it, Sebastian! Until I've killed him, stay back!"

"Don't Ciel!" I yell. "Don't dirty your hands like this!"

"I have to-he's responsible for my pain!" Ciel yells.

"Is that the lie they've told you?" I say, my voice shaking. Ciel stands up and says, "Die, Alois Trancy."

"No, wait, please." Alois says. "I don't want to die. It hurts, please spare me Ciel."

"You are truly pathetic, Alois." Ciel says. "You killed my parents and you want me to spare you?"

"Wait, no please you got to listen to me. You don't understand! Your being tricked by a demon, you got to believe me!" Alois says.

"A demon?" Ciel says.

"My parents were killed too, ya know. My family was burned to death along with the whole village. Some one stole them from me. Can't you see that we're basically the same? I promise I won't bother you anymore, I'll apologize for everything-just please Ciel, please spare me. Please let me live!"

"Through your actions you have damaged my pride." Ciel says. "And now you'll atone with your death!"

"Please hurry Claude." Alois says. "Please help me!" Right before Ciel's sword touches Alois' head, Claude grabs hold of Ciel, stopping the blade. "You saved me."

"Let go of me, bastard!" Ciel yells at Claude.

"Master!" Sebastian yells. Right before he grabs Ciel away from Claude, Ciel slaps the demon with his bleeding hand.

"It's not over, I'll kill you!" Ciel yells, but then breaths heavily.

"Given the current circumstances I cannot allow this dance to continue." Sebastian says. "Terribly sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to excuse ourselves for the remainder of the day. Do you hear me Claude." Looking at Claude I see a look of…enjoyment, surprise on his face. Assessing the demon I realize- he tasted some of Ciel's blood. Ass the blood in the room sends the horrid memory of that night to my head-along with the wedding dream. Except this time, Ciel's causing the pain. I let out a loud scream, then black out.


	15. Goodnight, Alois Trancy

Lucy's POV

I run down the hall and into Father's office.

"Hello darling." Mum says as I enter the room. I see her and daddy standing at his desk with a big sheet of paper. As I walk over to them my daddy picks me up and sits me on the desk.

"What's that?" I ask, patting a hand on the big sheet of paper.

"We're planning a trip." Mum says. Joy overflows me.

"Really?" I squeak excitedly.

"Well since you wish to see the world every birthday, and your father wants to go discover some new gems, we though it'd be a good idea." Mummy says with a warm smile. I hop off the big desk and run around the room singing,

"We're going to travel around the world!" I run out of the room, laughing happily. I stop as I see Penny.

"Someone's in a good mood today." She says with a smile to me. Jumping up and down I say,

"Mummy and Daddy said that we're gonna go around the world!"

"Yes, I know." She says. "Your parents are even nice enough to let all of us servants to come."

"Really! You, Edwin, Mortise, Thomas, and Jasper are coming too?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" I cheer, punching my arm up in the air. I run like an air plane all the way to the kitchen. Walking in I see Edwin, and it smells like he's making something yummy.

"What are you making?" I ask him.

"I'm making roast pork with steamed potatoes right now."

"Yummy!" I exclaim. Edwin turns his head to me and whispers,

"Milady, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." I whisper back, and pretend to zip my lips up.

"I assume you know we're traveling soon, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, on the trip I plan to propose to Penny."

"That's amazing!" I exclaim, still whispering. "I promise I won't tell." He pats my head.

After dinner everyone goes to my room and tucks me in to bed.

"Goodnight." Mum says, kissing my forehead. "Tomorrow we're going to go on a hoarse ride." Exited to try something new, I close my eyes to sleep as every body exits my room.

As I sleep I dream that I'm skipping through a beautiful meadow, decorated with roses. As I bend down to smell a red rose, it turns pitch black. I look up to see that all the roses are black. I wake up, startled. As thunder crashes I hear several loud screams. I jump out of my bed and run down my hall. I look in mummy and daddy's room-no one there. I look in Penny's room-empty. I look in Jasper, Edwin, Mortise and Thomas' room-empty! Running down the hall, scared-my heart beating fast, I see that the door of daddy's office is slightly opened. Opening the door all the way, I gasp. I fall to my knees, staring with horror at what I see.

"Th-they're all…" I say weakly. I cry hard into my knees. Still crying I craw on the floor, too weak to stand, over to my parents. Two large rails go through their heads and cores. I notice that they're from my outside gate.

As I cry, my tears fall on their faces.

"Mummy, daddy, please wake up." I sob. I crawl over to everybody else. "Someone, please, wake up!" Hearing light coughing I turn my head. I see Jasper, his eyes barely open.

"L-lucy," He says.

"Jasper," I sob, "Your alive."

"Under your father's desk there are two big red buttons. One sends a call to a nearby hospital and the other to the headquarters of Scotland Yard." He struggles to say. "Press both." I crawl under daddy's desk. Seeing the buttons, I hit them. I then crawl over to Jasper.

"I-I did it." I say, only to find Jasper's eyes closed again. "No…no…" I cry. "Please, Jasper, stay alive." I crawl into a corner and scream, "Someone be alive! Don't leave me all alone!"

I jolt up out of bed, cold sweat going down my face. Sitting up, and holding my head, I see Jasper sitting by my bedside.

"Are you alright, Milady?" He asks me. "You were crying and talking in your sleep."

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I say. Getting out of bed I say, "I need to change now."

"Of course." Jasper says. Before leaving the room he asks, "Do you care for something to eat?"

"N-no." I say.

After I get dressed I walk down the hall. I take a moment to look at all the portraits on the wall outside my da-….my office. I look at the one of my father, my grandfather, and so on. For the first time I notice that they all have black hair.

Taking a small break, I ride thunder. As I ride my hoarse I think back to the day after my family's deaths. I remember Thunder was a gift that a man had just brought to the manor when I awoke. I guess he was the hoarse my parents were going to have me ride. Thunder was still a young pony back then.

I stop riding and take my hoarse back to the stables. As I brush him I think about how I handled myself from that night to when Jasper came back from the hospital. I tried to cook, but ended up severely burning myself. Just as I was about to die from starvation, Jasper returned. He was in a wheelchair for the first couple of months. Even so, he cooked and cleaned and helped me out. Then came the funerals. After that I did nothing but eat and sleep. Day after day, moth by month, even year pass by year I sat alone in my room with the curtains closed.

Finally, after about two years of being in my depressed trance, Jasper handed me the newspaper. He did so everyday, but I would either flip through it then resume my trance, or not touch it at all. But that day, I saw a young boy on the cover. According to the article, a young boy who's parents had died in a fire that consumed his manor had returned as the head of his family. In reading the article I felt a new born determination. No longer was I dead for I had a reason to live.

"All because of him," I say aloud, barely eating my supper.

"What was that, Milady?" Jasper asks me.

"Nothing,' I say, walking away from the dining table. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Alright." He says. I grab my coat then go out. I walk for a bit, just going outside of my front courtyard. Just as I am about to turn back, I see a dead wolf.

"Poor creature." I say As I go around a tree he's lying my, my eyes widen. Against the tree is the bloody, dead body of Alois Trancy. "W-w-what the hell?" I say. Taking a closer look at the boy, I see that his head has been smashed. I lay his body on the ground and put a rose by him. I then walk away from his body-leaving a rose-like pattern of his blood around Alois' body. I take a look over my shoulder and say, "May Alois somehow find peace."

Walking back into my manor I say to Jasper,

"Don't ask why-but have a custom made coffin delivered in secrecy. I'll sketch a design and give it to you first thing tomorrow." Without waiting for a response I go straight to my room. Laying on my bed I look at my engagement ring. "Won't need this anymore." I say, allowing only a single tear fall from my eye. I put the ring on my bedside table then mutter to myself before falling asleep, "Even one with a twisted soul deserves a happy life."


	16. The Spider's Game

Lucy's POV

"Of all things I've investigated for the Queen this is the weirdest." I say to myself as I ride into London. "But not so random." I take out a map of the city. I connect lines to all of the crime scenes and from the Trancy Manor to the Phantomhive Manor. "He's acting alone."

Once In town I go to the home of one of the victims.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask a boy with short blonde hair. A bandage is wrapped around both his eyes.

"I was just walking home from the market. Then out of nowhere this boy came up and jammed his fingers in my eyes." He says.

"Can you describe your attacker?" I ask him.

"I don't really remember his exact appearance. But me looked my age, and rich."

"One last question. What's you eye color?"

"It was blue."

"I see. Thank you for your time." As I walk out of the small house I sigh. _Every singe victim has given me the same answers, _I think to myself_. What is Claude getting out of this? And who is he using to carry out these horrid acts of violence? _As I walk down an alley way I see someone with a purple coat and blonde hair hop over the wall_. W-what the hell?_ I wonder, then it hits me. _A decoy! _I run after the person dressed as Alois, jumping over walls, after following the person for about five minutes, I loose them. "Damn," I say, trying to find the person again. Al of the sudden, I feel something run into me. Turning around I see Ciel, flustered.

"L-lucy Rosenerro?" He says.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" I ask the boy. After I do I see the perpetrator hop over a nearby wall. "There he is." I say. I turn around at the sound of a crash. I see yet again what looks like Alois. He runs around the corner. Ciel runs after the second one. _Two Alois'…_ I think then realize, _It's those triplets! _I run after Ciel, shouting, "Wait!" I find Ciel, facing the fake Alois who is at a dead end. Just as I arrive a carriage pulls up behind us.

"Alois Trancy, there he is." I hear a man say. Several men step out and walk over toward Ciel and me.

"Idiots." I hear Ciel mumble. He looks at the men and says, "So your from Scotland Yard then? Well go after him, he's escaping!" The men grab Ciel by his arms.

"Alright Trancy, don't try to fight us." One of the men grabbing Ciel says. Looking back at the wall I see that the fake Alois is gone.

_I was right, this is a trap. _I think to myself.

"Wait, you think I'm Alois Trancy?" Ciel asks the men. "Get your facts straight, he's right over the-…!" Ciel looks over at the wall, only to be surprised when no one's there.

"Let's take him in." Another man says.

"Wait a seco-" I begin, but stop as I see the Trancy maid, Hannah, walk up.

"Look closely, are you quite certain?" A man asks her.

"Yes, that is my master." She responds. "He is the Earl Alois Trancy."

"Forgive me for saying, but he seems an extremely troubled youth." The man says back.

"Yes, it's a tragic tale." Hannah continues. "My poor Young Lord was subjected to repeated abuse to the hands of his late father. The abuse took a toll on him. I'm sorry to say it affected his mind. He despises the mark carved into his eye by the previous Earl Trancy. Every time he sees a young boy who resembles his younger self-that hatred manifests like some monster. It whispers, 'take out their eyes.' He took mine as well. That's why I wear this bandage. The young girl there," she points to me, "I hate to say, his partner in these crimes. She lost her family at a young age. She loves him so much that she willingly helps him with these crimes. They both are so troubled."

"That's ridiculous!"

"How dare you vile witch!" Ciel and I exclaim at the same time.

"His eye is the best proof of his identity." Hannah says.

"Remove the patch from his eye." The officer with Hannah orders. A officer not holding Ciel walk up to him and rips off the patch.

"No, no your wrong." Ciel says. "It's a sign of my contract."

"My master is also a victim in this." Hannah says. "I beg you to show him all the mercy you can."

"Take both of them in." The head officer orders. I'm grabbed as well. Ciel yells as he is forcibly carried into the carriage. I yell 'let me go' a few times just to act as someone in this situation would. As we're taken to god knows where, I think

Best not make a scene just yet. I'll make my move when the time is right.

We're taken to a facility far out of London. Ciel and I are taken to separate rooms. I sit alone in an empty room, handcuffed to a chair. All of the sudden Claude walks into

my room.

"I knew you were behind this." I say to the spider butler. "I wouldn't have figured so much out if you hadn't left Alois' body right outside my property."

"I'll be more careful in the future." Claude says. I narrow my eyes and say,

"Do whatever you want to me," I say, "I can handle anything you throw at me. But if you harm even a hair on Ciel's head, I'll tear you to pieces." I feel my eyes glow their golden color.

"Yes, as a demon/angel I'm sure you could cause me quite some trouble. But I'm sure that would put quite a toll on the human soul inside you." He says, walking closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I question him.

"Before I contracted with Alois Trancy I remember seeing a certain demon looking into the life mirror of a certain human. I though to myself, 'why is she watching someone who's already been claimed?' Then I realized she was watching someone that soul was associated with. I then remembered hearing the story of how a demon conceived a child with an angel. That child wasn't able to sustain life in the world, however. So they took their child's soul and put it in the body of a living human infant." All of the sudden I feel something inside me. My vision begins to blur.

I feel myself being moved, then strapped to something.

"What's going on!" I yell, my vision completely fuzzy. All of the sudden I'm dropped down into something burning.

"Who are you?" I hear someone say, then I'm submerged in the stinging liquid again. "Are you evil? Are you good? If your two souls than are you truly Lucy Celia Rosenerro?" As I'm slowly lifted out of the liquid, my mind almost as fuzzy as my eyes I hear, "No, your no one." I feel the world slip away, and everything goes white, my sight, my hearing, and my mind.

**Hello readers! If you love the sequel series to this one, Black Butler Twisted, and you feel your fairly good at drawing, ten visit my profile on deviant art. My username is cyotekit.**


	17. The Other Soul

Hannah's POV

I knock on the door before entering the room of Lady Lucy Rosenerro.

"Milady, it is time to wake up." I say. Walking over to the young girl I see that her eyes are wide open. But they also look dead. "Can you hear me?" I ask her. She remains laying on her side, eyes unblinking. _Claude sure took a toll on her_, I think to myself. But she's useless in this state. I sit her up and help her get dressed.

I walk her over to a window and sit her in a chair. Seeing no reaction at all, I leave Lady Lucy sitting alone by the window.

Lucy's POV

"Where am I?" I wonder aloud. I walk around in a pure white world. As I walk the world all of the sudden gives way to a beautiful wilderness. I walk over to the edge of a large pond. Looking in to the pond I see…myself. It looks like I'm looking out a window. "What in blazes is going on?"

"Hello over there." I hear someone call out to me. Standing back up I see a girl, probably my age, on the other side of the pond. I begin to walk towards her. As I approach her I ask,

"Who are you?" Just after I do I stop dead in my tracks, for she looks exactly like me!

"I'm you." She says. "In a sense, that is?" Examining the girl I see that the only difference between us is our hair color. Hers is black, mine dark brown.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Well, since we've shared the same body for basically our entire lives, I consider us one in the same." She smiles and continues, "My name is Lucy Celia Rosenerro. I am the other soul that lives in our body." I take a step back.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"I know you must be surprised by all of this, but please just listen to me." She, or I plead.

"Alright." I agree., we both sit down.

"I don't really know everything, but I do know that your soul entered my body roughly one month after our birthdays. That's another thing I know-we share the same birthday, except I think you're ten minutes older than me."

"Go on."

"As separate beings, we could never live in this world. At birth I was ill. I was born with horrible asthma as many Rosenerro's are. Mum and Dad were sure it would claim my life, like it does to many in our family. But then right before I was to die, your parents came along. I believe you weren't able to sustain life either. So your parents took your soul and placed it in my body. We would be dead without each other. You and I are now one. I like it that way, too."

"You mean you don't hate me for getting control of your body?"

"No, because this body belongs to both of us. We share the same vessel, memories, and life. We are both Lucy Celia Rosenerro." She looks down at the pond and continues. "I can see everything exactly as you do. Right now, Claude is winning. The reason it's so white and blank back there is because neither of us have control of our body right now. If this lasts any longer one of us will be driven out. Of course then both of us would die. As one we must not let him win." She looks me in the eyes.

"Y-yes, your right." I agree as we stand up again. She reaches out her hand to me and says,

"Let's stop him together, partner."

"How about you try it for a bit?" I say.

Ciel's POV

I walk in the back courtyard of the Trancy Manor.

_I'm confused_, I think to myself_, Why does that butler call me young master? Is Alois really dead? _I stop, for I see a girl with black hair standing about four yards away,, admiring the roses. "Hello," I call to her, "Who are you?" I walk up to her. When she turns to face me, I recognize her. "Are you Lady Lucy Rosenerro?"

"Yes, indeed I am." She says in a softer voice than I recall her having.

"Did you always have black hair?" I ask her.

"No…and yes." She says with a small smile. I ignore her answer and continue,

"And why are you here?"

"In the Manor?" She questions. "I've been here all day."

"But why are you here?" I ask the girl.

"Because Claude wants me to be." She says. She takes a step away from he, puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Be careful, Ciel. He is not your ally."

"What-" I turn around to ask her, but when I do, she's gone.

Lucy's POV (outside)

I pick a yellow rose and look at in in the palm of my hand.

"How can a garden so lovely exist in a place so wretched and full of lies as this manor?" I question to myself aloud. I squeezes the rose, and open my hand to let it soar away in the wind. I let my other self take back over.

"It can't." I answer my other self's statement.

That night….

As I brush my hair I look into the mirror in 'my room.' In the mirror I see my other self.

"I'm worried about Ciel." She says.

"As am I." I respond. "I feel like I need to keep an eye on Claude yet-"

"Yet somehow you feel that's not the only thing to worry about." She answers.

"Exactly." I confirm. "I think it'd be best to stay up tonight and investigate."

"Yes lets-" She begins, but stops as we hear screaming.

"That's Ciel!" We both say. I get up out of my room and run to where 'Ciel's room' is. I slam the door open with one hand. I see Hannah sitting by him. "What's going on?!" I growl as I walk over to Ciel. He's lying down in bed.

"Now now, no need to be so loud." Hannah says to me. "We don't want to wake the Young Master."

"It was you who I should've been watching." I mutter under my breath. I see movement from Ciel out of the corner of my eye. I shift my attention to him. "Ciel, are you alright?" I ask the boy as he sits up.

"Yes, I'm fine." he says. Then looks at me and says with a different, familiar voice. "Dear fiancée." I take a step back.

"A-alois," I say. I give the boy a cold hard stare and say, "Give Ciel back control of his body."

"Why would I do that?" He questions. He stands up out of bed and says, "Now if you two would kindly exit the room, I'm going to get dressed." I squeeze my hands into hard fists. I run out of the room and to the back courtyard. Running through the courtyard I think to myself,

_Damn it, damn it! How could I let this happen. I can't believe I ever felt a spec of pity for that brat! _I look up at a large clock tower that has vines running up the sides. I climb up to the top where there's a little platform. I sit on the edge of the platform, my legs hanging over the side. I watch as the controlled Ciel climbs up, yelling at Sebastian to come get him. I watch as the butlers Claude and Sebastian watch the controlled Ciel, and as Hannah confronts them. Before long the controlled Ciel is standing on the platform as well.

"I'll fall all the way down." He says. I stand up and glare at him. He puts a hand around my throat and says, "But I think I'll let you go first." Like that, he throws me off the side of the clock tower.


	18. Two Souls are the Price to Save One

Lucy's POV

As I fall I change into my true form. I take a couple deep breath then shout up at Alois,

"You forget that I have wings?!" Then I think, for one I'm glad to have these powers, otherwise I'd be dead. I fly to the outside of a maze that surrounds the clock tower. I change back to my human form. Walking to the start of the maze I see Claude and Sebastian. I walk over to Sebastian-he hands me a little booklet.

"We're being sent through this maze." He tells me. Sebastian then says to me, "I'm surprised you came down rather than beat up Alois."

"If I did that Ciel's body would be harmed. I could never do that." I explain.

"We better get going." Claude cuts in. All three of us nod, then run straight into the maze. We run until we find a little table. On it is a small green box. "What do we have here?" He questions aloud. Claude opens the box and picks up a little envelope. In the envelope is a card. Claude reads the card. "Question, what is Alois Trancy's real name?"

"I believe I can recall the answer to that." Sebastian says. "Alois' real name is Jim Macken ." After he says this, a little buzzing noise sounds and Sebastian is restrained by some thorny vines.

"Wrong answer." Claude says. "The garden is enchanted. It will repel those who don't belong. I'm glad to see it works well." He then turns away and says, "The answer Jim Macken is wrong. His real name is Alois Trancy." A few dinging noises go off and the hedge in front of us splits-revealing a stairway that leads to another small table.

"How so?" Sebastian asks Claude. "I thought that was the name given to him by the former Earl Trancy. The man who defiled him."

"True, but however vile the old man might have been, Alois was still quite taken by his new name." Claude says then runs up the stairs. I look at Sebastian and say,

"I'll go collect whatever it is up there then I'll get you down." I run up the steps-close behind Claude.

As I get up the steps Claude says,

"I'll be on my way then." He runs off into another passage behind the table. At the able I see an ink pad and a stamp. I open my little booklet and put the stamp on a corresponding space. I turn around to go help Sebastian-but all of the sudden Grell is there. I chuckle then say to him,

"I'm going to go ahead." I decide to take the opposing path to the one Claude took. Before long I reach the next question station. There are two doors ahead of me, one marked with an 'x' and one with an 'o.' I read the question. "True or false, Alois used his engagement with Lady Lucy for mutual benefit." _That's easy enough_, I think to myself. But just to make sure I throw the table over the 'x' door. As the table lands an explosion goes off. "As I thought." I go up another set of stairs and collect a stamp. The stamp is a Court Gesture sticking out his tong. _He's mocking me. _I collect the stamp and continue on ahead. I answer a few more question, managing to get each one right (my other self helping me at times). "Question, who was it that deserved Ciel Phantomhive's ultimate revenge?" I look up at the tower with a grin, _Ciel's fighting back_. "There were two culprits to Ciel Phantomhive's revenge. The Queen, and the angel who was both Ashe the Queen's butler and Angela a maiden." A passage opens in front of me. This time the stamp is a broken crown. I dash off and in moments reach the next station. "Question, why did Lucy appear to have black hair and speak differently earlier today? I actually didn't know about this myself until today." I say the second part quietly. "I was like that because I let my second soul take over. I have two souls in my body, but we consider ourselves one. Unlike Ciel and Alois sharing a body, we share all the same memories, life, and feelings." The 'correct' sound goes off and I go up to get my next stamp.

Finally, I get to the last question station.

"What did Lucy say to Ciel before his soul was stolen? What did he give her?" I shake my head and answer, "Before Ciel's soul was taken I told him that I loved him. Ciel then gave me his eye patch." A trumpet sound goes off and a large set of stairs leading up to the clock tower opens up. I begin running up the stairs, but stop and think, _why am I wasting time like this? _I turn into my true form and fly up to the platform. Just as I get there I change back. I hang onto the ledge then pull myself up. Once on the platform I notice that the contract symbol is on Ciel's right eye again. I walk over to him and ask, "Do you have control again?"

"Yes, I do." He answers plainly.

"Heh, good." I raise my hand and lightly slap Ciel across the face. He holds his cheek and yells,

"What was that for?!"

"For letting someone else take control of your own body!" I yell. But then I crack a smile and lightly laugh. "Let's just wait for Sebastian to get here." I shoot a razor sharp glare at Hannah, who's standing behind us. Ciel turns to look at where the butlers stand at the final question station.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells. After waiting through a minute of nothing Ciel continues on. "Don't just stand there. You did your part-you helped me to achieve my revenge. This is an order, eat my soul right now! Until the final moment when you have devoured every last drop of my soul, you remain my butler. Do you understand me Sebastian?" I hold my arms over my chest tight as my heart races from hearing those words. _I won't cry again_. I take a step back as I hear laughing-Alois' laughing.

"You want Ciel-do you Sebastian? And you Claude."

_How d id he take over again so quickly?! _I yell in my mind.

"Well too bad." He continues. "I'll get rid of everyone who doesn't love me." Looking over, I see tears falling from his eyes. "Yes, that's right-all of you!"

"Young Master." Hannah says.

"I found people who actually love me." Alois says. "Lucca, and Hannah." They turn around and walk behind a door on the back wall of the tower.

_Let me handle this, _I hear my other soul say.

_Okay_, I agree.

Lucy's POV (other soul)

As soon as I have control of our body, I run behind the door after Alois and Hannah. I just barely make it before it closes up tight. When I find the two I see Hannah hugging Alois (who's still using Ciel's body).

"It's nice, love is so warm." I hear Alois say. I walk over so they can see me.

"Oh, isn't it." I say. "It feels better when it's your own body though."

"How can you say that when your body is almost never yours?" Hannah questions me.

"I assure you-this body is always mine." Just as I say that, my other soul tells me a plan. Keeping an eye on the two until they can't see me I slip away around a gear.

_Are you sure that's a good idea? _I question her.

_It's all I can think of. We can't stop them from forming a contract-which they're probably doing as we speak. _She says. _But I won't if you don't want to._

_No, let's do it._ I agree. _It's risky, but it's our best bet right now_. Right as she puts the plan into action I hear someone come in. Walking in front of the door way I se Claude and Sebastian. But right after they see me I pass out.

_I hope I don't end up killing us. _I hear her finial words.


	19. Bitter Destiny

Lucy's POV

"It's a lot gloomier in here than it is in our bodies, isn't it?" My other soul says. As we walk through darkness we are bound to each other by one of our wrists and ankles. I am unable to be in anything but my demon/angel form at the moment. As we walk a checkered floor is underneath us, but crumbles away behind us as we move.

"Yes, it is." I agree. Finally we spot Ciel and Alois. The are sitting back-to-back, bound to each other by both wrists. Alois is the first to spot us.

"Well look who came to join the party." He says. We sit down in front of them both.

"How are you here?" Ciel questions me. The look on his face tells me that he's surprised to see both of my souls.

"We're technically still in our own body." My other soul says.

"But I figured a way for our mind to come to your body." I finish the statement.

"Alright, but why are you here?" Ciel asks.

"I think I know a way to drive Alois out." I say.

"That won't be easy." Alois sneers. I ignore him and continue on.

"Right now Alois' body is in a coffin-in my manor." Seeing the confusion on both of the boys' faces I explain. "Claude killed you, Alois right on the outskirts of my property."

"Feeling bad, she designed a coffin and had Jasper secret-order it." My other soul concludes the explanation.

"So I'm here to drive Alois out of you, Ciel and back into his own body." I say.

"That won't work-my skull is smashed." Alois says, a bit glum.

"Don't underestimate me." I say, wiggling my pointer finger.

"Yes, she used her powers to heal your body." My other soul chirps.

"Then you can run off and be with your beloved f you still wish." I say. When I place my hands on the cuffs that bind Ciel and Alois, trying to shatter them, I feel something burning my hands. When I pull back and look at my hands I see a weird mark on them.

"I told you it wouldn't work,." Alois says. "It's because of the contract." He looks at the mark burned on my hands and says, "And now the contract has left it's mark on you."

"Not that you're affected." Ciel says. "You two better get out of here, before the contract is fulfilled."

"But why-" I begin. But I see the look on his eyes and nod my head.

"See you on the outside, then." I say. Right before I exit Ciel's body Alois says,

"Lucy, I'm sorry for everything."

I open my eyes-rain hits my face. Standing up and taking a look around, I notice I'm on that wretched demon island.

"So you've awoken." Hannah says. "And just in time for the main event." She picks up Ciel's body and walks over by a cliff. In moments Sebastian joins us.

"So, then you killed Claude." I say. "When I awoke I noticed that the presence of a demon slipped away."

"Yes, I stand as victor." Sebastian says.

"At last, we can know happiness." I hear Hannah say. "Oh dear Master, Claude finally acknowledged you in the end. In his dying words he reveled he did care for you."

"Alright Hannah, you have Alois' soul. Now give us Ciel." I say. She turns to look at Sebastian and me.

"The terms of the contract I've made with my master have been suitably met." She says to us. "All you have to do now is kill me. Simply do that and Ciel Phantomhive will have his body back." I change into my true form and say,

"That's not a problem."

"Yes, however," She continues. The cliff under her weakens and she continues, "Even with his body returned you will find that Ciel Phantomhive is as good as a dead person to you." Sebastian lets out a gasp.

"What?" I question her.

"My master and my work is nearly done. As for Ciel Phantomhive, well-" The cliff under Hannah falls apart and she falls toward the water, Holding Ciel. "As my lord's contract stipulated Phantomhive will come back to life. But now he will live forever as a demon." With those words they plummet into the water. Sebastian dives right in after Ciel.

"No, it can't be." I cay, squeezing my fists so hard that I bleed. Tears fall from my eyes. "I won't let him be cursed like that!" I jump off the edge and into the water. I ignore the harsh sting the water makes me feel. As I swim I remember when I first met Ciel. I remember all the times we've had together, the fights. I remember when I realized I loved him. As I catch up to Ciel's drowning body I see Sebastian stick his hand through Ciel's stomach. His blood flows through the water like ribbon. Sebastian swims back to the surface of the water, holding Ciel. He pushes his body into a gondola. I follow them and hop into the boat with the two. Ciel opens his eyes. Tears flow more fiercely out of my eyes-for Ciel's eyes are that of a demon. His nails are the horrid black color that only demons have. He sits up and rubs his already healed stomach.

"That was quite a greeting you gave me." Ciel says to Sebastian. "You wanted to kill me before I awakened, eh? Before I could live as a demon."

"No I had something else in mind." Sebastian says. "Killing you wasn't my intent. I wanted to find out if you truly had become a demon."

"I see." Ciel says. "You wanted an accurate assessment of the situation." Ciel stands up and glow his eyes in that devilish way. "A proper consideration for a proper butler." I slam my hand down on the bottom of the gondola. I stand, facing away from Ciel.

"Well, lets head back to London." I say as I begin rowing with the oar.

_My heart_, I think to myself, has just died a second time.

I wake up in what was my room when I stayed here in Phantomhive Manor. I get dressed in a black gown, boots, and hat. I walk down the hall and make a call to Jasper.

"Hello Jasper, it's me." I say when my butler picks up.

"Lucy, thank god. I've been so worried about you!" He says.

"I apologize for worrying you." I say. "Listen, take the coffin that Alois is in and bury it. Any cemetery will do-just not the family one. Have a gravestone erected as well."

"Alright but-" He begins, but I cut Jasper off.

"I'm going on a trip. I'm going to travel the world-as I was going to with everyone so long ago. But due to recent events I wish to go alone. You can go back to your home if you wish. I will return someday, but I don't know when. Thank you for always being there." Beginning to cry again, I hang up the phone. I walk into the front room. Standing on the balcony I watch as Ciel dances with Lizzie_. She doesn't even know._ I think to myself. _This time, I can't save her from sorrow_. Sebastian comes up to me and hands me a black box tied with a white ribbon that has black stripes. Before I can ask what it is, he's gone. I untie the ribbon and open the box. I cup a hand around my mouth so Ciel and Lizzie don't hear me crying. Along with a Funtom brand lollipop there is a card that reads,

'In memory of Ciel Phantomhive who died at Aug, 26, 1889. Aged 13 years.'

"I can't believe it's already my birthday." I say to myself. "To think, most everyone who gets this will get my birthday notice as well."

Right after Lizzie leaves Ciel, Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and I go outside. Ciel and I are standing by a carriage. As Sebastian returns Ciel says,

"What took you so long?"

"I apologize we can leave now." Sebastian says.

"Young Master," Finny says, "it's true then? Your really leaving us?"

"Do whatever you like with the mansion." Ciel says to them. "Your free to stay here if you want. Or burn it I don't really care." He steps into the carriage. The servants all gasp.

"What! We could never do that." Bard says as all three Phantomhive servants run up to the carriage.

"Why ever not?" Ciel questions.

"Because, this place is full of memories." Finny says.

"Huh, memories don't mean anything in the end." Ciel says. "Or haven't I proved that much already?"

"That's not true master!" Mey-Rin protests. The tree of them step back as Sebastian steps into the carriage. I look at them, tears in all of our eyes, and say,

"I'll hold onto our memories." We gather in a group hug. "I promise I'll come back someday. And when I do I'll come here to see you three." I then step into the carriage. As we move away I look out the back window, waving goodbye to my friends. Once they're out of sight I think back to what happened when we were heading back to London…

***Flash Back***

"I plan to leave London." Ciel says to me as I row us back.

"Why?" I ask, still not looking at him.

"Well I can't stay as I am now. Don't you think people would be suspicious when I'm eighteen and still looking like I am now?"

"Fine, leave everyone then."

"You should come too."

"Why would I?"

"Well, have you aged at all since your true side, or rather your soul, awoke?"

"There's somewhere I want to go before we leave." I say. Ciel agrees.

"A cemetery?" Ciel questions.

"Yes, it's my family's private cemetery." I say. I walk up to the graves of my parents and my friends. I leave a red and yellow rose on each of their graves. "You're all in my heart." I say. "I won't leave you here forever-I'll be back." I wipe my eyes and ask Ciel,

"Where to now?" He answers me as I finally look at him,

"Wherever destiny leads us."

**So ends Black Butler Destiny. I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter of the next 'season' up, but be ready for surprise after surprise.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**And I may add some OVA chapters to this story so keep watch!**


	20. OVA 1 part 1

Lucy's POV

"Milady," Jasper says as he enters my office. "Your guests are here." A smile on my face, I drop my paperwork on my desk and follow Jasper to the front room.

The second my butler opens our front door, Lizzie comes running in. but what I didn't expect to see was Ciel. She's dragging him in by the arm. As Lizzie lets go of the boy to give me a death hug I say,

"Thank you for coming Lizzie. I see you brought Ciel along."

"Oh yes, I just had to bring him." The cheery girl says, squeezing Ciel's arm tightly. "After all, he's never been to your manor before." She looks at her fiancée and squeaks, "Isn't Lucy's manor just adorable?"

"I do admit it looks quite extravagant." Ciel says as he eyes a few suits of armor that stand in front of him and to my side.

"Mostly all the décor in my mansion is passed down through the generations of my family." I say. "These suits of armor here date back to the Renaissance Era."

"So your descendants were knights?" Ciel asks.

"Correct," I say, "We've been serving the royal family since before the time of the criminal underworld."

"Can you show us the rest of your manor?" Lizzie asks me.

"Sure, I'd love to give you a tour." I say, walking to the right. They follow me to the dining room.

Ciel's POV

I sit in my dining hall, having afternoon tea and snacks. Right as Sebastian hands me a slice of black berry pie, Lizzie bursts into the room.

"Elizabeth, haven't I told you to call before coming over?" I say to her.

"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you to something fun today!" She says, pulling me up out of my chair. "We're going out today."

"Where to?" I ask.

"It's a secret." She says. Lizzie turns to Sebastian and adds, "You should come too."

"As you wish, milady." He replies with a small grin.

After about half an hour our carriage pulls up in front of a gigantic mansion. There is a large fountain with an elegant statue of a women playing a harp. A multitude of different colored rose hedges surround the entire property. The actual manor is supported by stone columns and the edging of the building is gold.

"Isn't it just lovely?" Lizzie asks me as Sebastian knocks on the large front doors.

"It's quite extravagant." I reply. Looking up, I think to myself, this place has to be at least four stories. The large double doors open slowly and in them stands a man, the same height as Sebastian if not taller, with ginger hair and sharp brown eyes.

"You must be Lady Elizabeth." He says to Lizzie. He looks then at me and says, "And Lord Phantomhive is here as well, what a pleasant surprise." He smiles then says, "I am the butler of this estate, Jasper Zedock Ashmore." He lets us into the front room and says, "I'll go the Milady now." After no more than two minutes the butler comes back, followed by Lizzie's friend the Countess Lucy Celia Rosenerro. Lizzie grabs by arm tightly and dashes over to hug her friend.

"Thank you for coming Lizzie. I see you brought Ciel along." .She says

"Oh yes, I just had to bring him." Elizabeth says cheerfully. "After all, he's never been to your manor before." She looks at me and asks, "Isn't Lucy's manor just adorable?"

"I do admit it looks quite extravagant." I reply, looking over some exquisite suits of armor that stand in front of me.

"Mostly all the décor in my mansion is passed down through the generations of my family." Lady Lucy says, in a proud tone of voice. "These suits of armor here date back to the Renaissance Era." She motions to the armor I was just looking at.

"So your descendants were knights?" I ask.

"Correct," She says with a smile, "We've been serving the royal family since before the time of the criminal underworld."

"Can you show us the rest of your manor?" Lizzie asks the girl.

"Sure, I'd love to give you a tour." She says, then heads to the right. We follow Lady Lucy down a narrow hallway.

After seeing her dining room, parlor, and kitchen, we head upstairs. As we walk down a hall I take notice of a long, continuous row of portraits running down the wall. By my guess, they're of previous family heads. _That's odd_, I think to myself, _every family head in these paintings have black hair._ I then look up at Lucy, _but she has dark brown hair… _

"Lucy, I was wondering why all the men in these portraits have black hair." I hear Lizzie say. Lucy turns around and stops in front of the last portrait. In it is a man with black hair and violet eyes and a women with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Every person in these portraits who has black hair is the direct descendant of the Rosenerro family. Those who have any other hair color would be who they married. It's said that all Rosenerro family members have black hair due to a curse brought upon us my our first family member, the first Rosen Maiden. By tale it's told that she discovered a rare blue diamond. But the diamond she found was possessed by madness, which spread to her. About a month after the discovery, she died, leaving her only son who had lost his father years before alone. But that boy made the best of his situation, and it is he who built this glorious mansion."

"A blue diamond, huh." I say, looking down at my family ring.

"Yes, well lets get going, shall we?" The girl says, then continues down the hall. Just then I think to myself,

_Where the bloody hell is Sebastian?_

Sebastian's POV

_Now he realizes I'm gone. _I think to myself as I watch my master from outside the mansion.

"Your welcome inside, you know." I look down and see the Rosenerro butler speaking to me. I jump out of the tree I was perched on and land beside the ginger haired man.

"I was fortunate enough to meet many of the Rosenerro's in my life. I even met the boy who built this mansion."

"Really now," The butler says to me, glaring.

"Now, now. No need to be hostile." I say to him. "However, I am curious why your playing the part of butler. I've always believed your kind to be rather arrogant." I chuckle a bit.

"Let's just say I have a task to do here. Even if it means being a lowly servant." He answers. I look up at my master again and say,

"I understand exactly where your coming from."


	21. OVA 1 Part 2

**Hello Readers!**

**I apologize that it took me so long to update this OVA chapter… writer's block is the worst!**

**So, here's the last part of this OVA. At the end of this chapter, look forward for a happy surprise announcement!**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

Sitting in the parlor with Lizzie and Ciel, I set down my afternoon tea and continue our conversation.

"So you and Ciel have known each other that long?" I say. "That's great."

"Yes." Lizzie answers with a smile. "Tell us about some of your childhood friends, Lucy."

"Well, in all honesty, I only ever had one…"

***Flashback***

Board of the adult's conversation, I take to exploring the manor. I stop, and see a girl in a navy blue with aqua green accents dress and sandy blonde hair literally kicking a wall. I take a step toward her and ask,

"What are you doing?" She looks at me with brown eyes full of irritation and says,

"Mummy and Daddy won't let me join their party." I take a step closer to her and respond,

"Trust me, your not missing out on anything." I set beside her, reach out my hand and introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Lucy Celia Rosenerro. I am almost five years old." The girl looks at my hand for a second before taking it then says,

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Chris. Just call me Chris." We both sit down as Chris continues.

"I hate being a noble."

"How come?" I ask.

"I hate wearing this stupid dress and being around all the stupid arrogant people."

"I know what you mean." I say. "But I think when everybody our age grows up, we can change how the nobles are viewed. I think we need to use our power to give girls more say, and help out the peasants more." Chris puts her hand on my shoulder and says,

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

"After that, we would play at each other's Manors at least once a week. We became the best of friends. But one day, she just disappeared. I haven't seen her since."

"How awful!" Lizzie says, wiping her eyes with a cloth. I take a deep breath, then stand up and say,

"Yes, but it's in the past now." I look back at my friends and say, "Do you want to know what I liked to challenge her and win every time?"

Ciel's POV

"Fencing." I comment, standing in a special room built entirely for the sport. Lucy holds a gold fencing sword with emeralds and rubies running along the handle.

"Yes, I'm quite good. I won a few competitions when I was younger." She says.

"I'm actually quite good as well." Lizzie says. "I've learned much from my mother. I guess I have her talent for it, too."

"In that case," Lucy says. She tosses the sword to Lizzie, who catches it. "Would you care to duel?"

"Sure." Lizzie says. Walking up into position. After a moment of silence, Lucy shouts,

"En garde!" The two girls step into battle. Lucy lunges and aims for a blow from below. Lizzie blocks then counter attacks. As I watch the battle, Sebastian turns up again beside me.

"They seem rather evenly matched." My butler comments.

"Indeed." I say. _Who knew, Lizzie is rather skilled with swords_, I think to myself. Just as I focus back on the match, I see Lucy place a wining blow to Lizzie, right as Lizzie does to Lucy.

"It seems it's ended in a tie." Lucy says with a smile.

"That was fun." Lizzie says cheerfully.

"How about a tour of the garden?" Lucy suggests. As her and Lizzie walk ahead of me, chatting, I notice how lovely Lucy's eyes shine in profile.

_Since when did I think like that? _I wonder to myself.

**Ok, now I'll finally change this story to 'Complete.'**

**So you guys want to know about the surprise I mentioned before this chapter? It's that I'm going to cosplay Lucy at Taiyo Con Arizona in January.**

**Ok that's true-but not the real secret. The real secret is…**

**I'm going to be re-writing the story to follow the manga! I will still be writing the sequel to this, Black Butler Eternal, but I'm going to be working on the manga adaptation as well. I have several things already figured out, but will take ideas and suggestions too.**

**So keep watch for that and Black Butler Eternal.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
